A Future Imperfect
by Naitch03
Summary: The sequel to 'Past is Prologue! 8 Months ago they were sent back to change the future. Now they have to figure out how to do that- without making Oliver too suspicious, and while fighting back against an unseen enemy. No one ever said changing the future would be easy. Starting out easy, but rated 'M' for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the end!**

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow is owned by The CW, Berlanti Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. The characters of the Green Arrow and the Justice League is owned by DC Comics. I own nothing; I'm just playing in their universe.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Soundtrack: 'Why So Serious' The Dark Knight Soundtrack**

October 18th

The Merlyn Estate was situated deep within the Palisades, far back from the main road in a densely wooded area. The house itself was a large Manor with a stone face that, when Tommy was 6, said made it look like a castle and therefore called it 'Camelot'. The Manor came with all of the accouterments that a wealthy house would have- an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a greenhouse, stables, and several long trails set into the forest in the rear of the property. So even as a dark town car with tinted windows pulled into the drive and headed towards the house, two figures were running stealthily along the longest of the trails. They were dressed in dark leathers- the larger one had a muted silver trim, the smaller had red trim, to differentiate them from a distance- and both had dark hoods over their heads with full face masks that showed only their eyes. Those eyes were searching the area as they ran, looking for targets….

 _THERE!_

The smaller of the two rapidly drew an arrow, aimed and fired on the run, striking the figure up in the tree just above the heart. Even as she drew and fired a second time, hitting another target, the larger one fired off three arrows in rapid succession, dropping three more targets without stopping. The pair moved on, confident that the immediate threat had been neutralized.

"Three to two, Speedy. Try to keep up." Tommy Merlyn said with a smirk in his voice.

Without pausing, Thea Queen whipped around and fired off another arrow, striking one of Tommy's former targets above he heart. His arrow, she noted, was just to the right of his collar bone- painful, but not disabling.

"Might want to re-sight your bow when we get done, Tommy." Thea shot back playfully as they continued to run, jumping over obstacles and weaving in and out of trees. "Oh, and it's three to two in my favor, thank you."

On the portico, Malcolm Merlyn stood in front of a bank of monitors, watching his children progress through the obstacle course. So engrossed was he in watching that he didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him. On the course, Tommy and Thea were engaged now in hand to hand combat. Thea still used her bow as a weapon, smashing it into her opponents covered heads, while Tommy had drawn his sword and was making quick work of the four opponents that had tried to encircle him. Malcolm watched the screen intently, pride blossoming in his chest as the two made quick work of their opponents.

"I say, they are quite skilled."

Malcolm's blood froze; he knew that voice. Turning slowly, he confirmed what he had thought. "Master." Malcolm said, giving a deferential bow of the head.

"Al Sa-Hir." Ra's al Ghul replied. Behind him stood his trusted bodyguard Ubu and another assassin, an Asian man that Malcolm had never met before.

"I had no idea that you were coming!" Malcolm said hurriedly. "If I had known, I would have had something prepared for you." Internally he winced, seeing both ways that statement could be interpreted. The wry grin on Ra's face told him he had heard both meanings as well.

"Indeed." Ra's replied. "My apologies for arriving unannounced, but I was in Gotham City the other day catching up with an old friend; when I heard that you had taken students of your own, I just had to stop by and see how they were faring." He glanced at the screen, seeing the two students moving on from their downed opponents. "Very well, it would appear. I am curious, though," he continued, walking over to the weapons rack to inspect them, "as to why you felt the need to pass on the lessons you learned in Nanda Parbat to outsiders?"

Malcolm cleared his throat. "My daughter asked me to teach her how to defend herself. The only way I knew how to do that was to teach her as I was taught."

Ra's looked sharply at Malcolm. "I wasn't aware that you had a daughter."

Malcolm smiled wryly. "Neither was I, until this past winter. She was conceived immediately before I left on my travels. Her mother only told me recently."

Ra's nodded. "And the other?"

"My son." Malcolm clarified. "He felt that it would be better for Thea if they learned together."

Ra's held up an arrow. "And you teach them with these toys?" he asked. "Blunted arrows, dulled blades. Hardly weapons worthy of league training."

"With all due respect, they don't wish to join the League." Malcolm replied. "They wished merely to know how to defend themselves."

Ra's nodded, watching the screen as the duo progressed even further along the trail. While they were extremely rough by League standards, they worked well as a team, with each filling in the gaps of the technique of the other. In fact, if they were to go to Nanda Parbat tomorrow, he believed they would be field ready within six months. His eyes narrowed in contemplation as he watched the pair take out six opponents in rapid succession. "I believe I would like to see how good they really are." He announced. He noted in satisfaction that while Malcolm had paled slightly, he hadn't lost his composure.

Malcolm pointed to a break in the forest at the far end of the property. "They exit the path there. Occasionally during these exercises, I have a final opponent waiting for them."

"Very well then." Ra's said, lifting a helmet for inspection. "I look forward to seeing just how good of a trainer you are."

* * *

Thea hunched down under cover, right at the edge of the forest and stared at the man intently. It wasn't unusual to have one last opponent on the path back up to the mansion, but this one felt different. For one thing, he wasn't armed. That in and of itself wasn't too terribly off-putting; Tommy and her had faced unarmed opponents before. The last time, she had been laid up for a week (still, it was better than Tommy, who took three weeks to recover). It wasn't even the fact that he was dressed not in combat clothes, but in an expensive suit, with the only protection he wore being the fencing mask. No, it was the way he was holding himself, his bearing- standing straight, his hands clasped behind his back, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You're late." She said as Tommy came up beside her.

"Please, I was like ten seconds behind you." He shot back. "So, what's the old man have for us today?"

"One last target." She shook her head. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Okay, Han." He looked over the target. "He doesn't look so tough."

"You said the same thing about Shiva, _Chewie_." Thea shot back sarcastically.

"Good point." He replied, then frowned. "You don't think it's her brother, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't think she has a brother." Thea replied. "Not even sure she's human."

"That would explain a lot."

Thea glanced over at her brother. "How many arrows do you have left?"

"Three. All standard."

She nodded. "Okay, give them to me. You go in hard and fast, I'll cover you. Count the arrows- when you count four, close your eyes."

Tommy eyed his sister. "Really?"

Thea smirked. "Well, you know us billionaire heiresses. We love our toys." She drew an arrow and aimed. "Ready."

Tommy drew his sword. "Steady."

"Go." Thea stood and fired her first arrow, even as Tommy charged out of the forest. She blinked as the man seemed to flow to the right by less than an inch, causing her arrow to fly harmlessly by. She drew and fired again, and again he dodged without even unclasping his hands. Gritting her teeth, she fired two more arrows, then unsheathed her sword and followed Tommy out to engage.

Ra's stood along the path, patiently waiting for his prey to come to him. He knew Malcolm was worried, and a small part of him reveled in that. The fact that he was teaching outsiders their methods- even if they were his children- was technically a violation of the oath he took when Ra's released him. He could have killed Malcolm on the spot, along with his children. But he was curious as to why he was really doing this- and he was curious to see how talented the children really were.

He smirked beneath the mask- unnecessary, but useful to conceal his observations from his opponents. For instance, he could see the pair talking in the high brush at the edge of the forest. He saw the taller one pull the remaining arrows out of his quiver and pass them to the other, before drawing his sword. 'So, the boy is better in close combat, but the girl is a better shot with a bow.' He thought. Soon the boy was rushing out of the forest, his sword held low as he charged ahead. He kept one eye on him, even as he kept watch on the girl as she fired. The arrow shot past the boy's head towards his chest. 'A wounding shot.' He thought disappointingly as he deftly sidestepped the shot. He did the same to the second, then spun and caught the third and fourth arrows before they could impact his mask. He had a moment to note the girl running out of the forest with her own sword drawn before the fourth arrow exploded in a shower of sparks.

Tommy smirked as the flash-bang arrow went off, blinding his opponent. He brought the sword up to front middle guard, then slashed upwards-

But the man wasn't there anymore.

Tommy's eye widened and he spun, bringing the sword to high guard as he took in his opponent, still standing serenely. "Don't suppose you want to surrender?" Tommy offered.

"I think not." The man replied.

"You're unarmed." Tommy pointed out.

"Then I shall take your blade when you are through with it."

Tommy nodded slightly, then attacked. Or rather, he tried to. But every swing of his sword missed its mark, every kick or punch hit nothing but air. He sensed Thea running across the field and knew that backup would soon be there; he also sensed that he might not still be in the fight when she arrived. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be Lady Shiva's brother?" he quipped, holding the sword with one hand thrusting forward.

The man dodged once again, but this time as he let the sword slide past his midsection his left hand shot out and grasped Tommy's hand, trapping it in place, and his right hand grasped the lower half of the pommel. "No. I'm merely the man who trained her." With a twist he yanked the sword free into a reverse grip, swinging the blade down so that it made a shallow cut on the Achilles tendon while simultaneously bringing his elbow up into Tommy's temple. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious, as the man turned and brought his blade up to parry Thea.

Thea saw her brother go down and knew she wouldn't win this fight on skill alone. She moved in, swinging her bow like a quarterstaff, trying to clear her opponent's blade away so that she could land a strike with her own sword. But the man was impossibly fast, parrying her blows with ease. Within seconds he had hooked her bow with his sword and yanked it clear out of her hands, flinging it several feet away. Then he moved in with his sword, and the two engaged. But again, she very quickly realized that he wasn't fighting her, he was testing her skills. Pissed, she brought her sword down on his, holding him in a test of strength. Knowing she would lose that battle quickly, she decided to change things up.

So she head-butted him.

That actually surprised him, but the quick follow up knee to the groin was effortlessly blocked. He then quickly knocked her sword from her hands before landing a quick punch to her solar plexus, driving the breath from her body. A kick to the back of the knee sent her collapsing to the ground, and by the time she could think clearly again the man stood over her, his sword (actually TOMMY'S sword) to her throat.

"Yield." He said calmly. He wasn't even out of breath.

Thea rolled her eyes, but in one swift motion she withdrew the special knife Malcolm had given her, pointed it at his shoulder, and pressed the stud on the handle. The heavy spring inside the knife launched the blade almost as fast as a bullet-

And yet the man spun on one foot, catching the blade with his bare hand. As he spun back to face Thea he launched the blade back at her, impacting in the dirt a centimeter from her neck even as his sword touched her neck once more. "Yield." He repeated calmly. Thea let out a frustrated breath, but tapped the ground three times signifying her surrender. The man nods and withdraws his sword, then to her surprise offered her a hand. Thea reaches up- then hesitates when she sees an odd ring on the first finger of his left hand. It fully encased his finger and was shaped like a talon... or a claw…

She grasps his hand and allows him to pull her to her feet. "You did well, Miss Merlyn."

"Miss Queen." She corrects automatically.

He nods in understanding. "Miss Queen. You have skill and natural talent. And much like your father, you like your tricks." Groaning from the ground draws his attention, and he turns to see Tommy staggering to his feet. "You have a natural talent as well, Mr. Merlyn. Though you are far too reckless in your attacks. If you had controlled your passions, you would have lasted longer. He pulled off his mask, and Thea blanched when she recognized his face.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Oh, you misunderstand, Malcolm. You will not be getting the lash." His smile turned cruel as he pointed a finger at Thea. "She will."_

" _Say what?!" Thea exclaimed, but before she could even move the two men stalked over and grabbed her by her arms. "HEY!"_

" _Ra's, NO!" Malcolm moved to surge forward, to protect his daughter, but two swords appeared under his chin in an instant- one from Talia, and one from Shiva. "Ra's, I beg of you, don't do this! She's an innocent victim-"_

" _Like the people you killed weren't?" Ra's replied, barely sparing a glance as the men ripped off Thea's shirt and bra, and then forced her chest first onto the cross. She thrashed around helplessly, even as the men secured her wrists with the straps._

" _Then let me do it." Malcolm begged. "If you want to punish me, then let me be the one to wield the whip!"_

" _So you can go easy on her?" Ra's guessed. He shook his head. "Talia." Malcolm paled as Ra's youngest daughter's face broke out into a sadistic grin. "Let us do ten lashes a day. We don't want her too damaged when she begins her training."_

 _Talia sheathed her sword, allowing David Cain to take her place in guarding Malcolm. She stepped up behind Thea, who still thrashed on the cross, desperately trying to get off of the ancient device. "You best save your strength, child." Talia told her as she accepted the whip from one of the men. "You'll begin your training when we've finished. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you've taken a few lashes."_

" _Ra's, please!" Malcolm begged._

 _Ra's sneered at the man. "You brought this upon yourself. Or rather, upon her." He turned to Talia. "You may begin."_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Thea fell back to the ground, but quickly turned that into a backwards roll, coming up right in front of Ra's, with Ra's sword now in her hand. She ran towards Slade, dived and rolled over his wild, angry swing, then leaped up, then off of the wall behind him. She arc Ra's sword down, slicing through his spine, then as she landed swung once more, severing both of Slade's Achilles' tendons. Slade collapsed to the ground on his knees, agony written all over his face. Thea, in a great deal of pain herself, nonetheless pulled herself up and faced her enemy._

" _That was for Ra's," she whispered to him, then with a scream filled with rage swung the sword once more, separating Slade's head from his shoulders. "And that was for my Mom, you son of a bitch."_

 _At that moment the doors of the hall burst open and more assassins ran in, led by Nyssa, Sara, and Malcolm. All of them stopped as they took in the sight before them, though Malcolm hissed in fear when he realized his daughter was holding Ra's sword- a crime punishable by death. Thea, half delirious with pain, paid them no mind as she turned and staggered her way back to Ra's, who had pulled himself up to his knees. She collapsed to her knees in front of him, and held out his sword to him with her head bowed submissively._

 _Ra's stared at her impassively for a moment, then reached out and braced himself against her shoulder, pushing himself up to his feet. He then took his sword, stared at it for a moment, then spoke to her. "You have given this blade great honor this day, taalib." He told her, and then placed the sword back into its scabbard on his belt. He then held out a hand, which she accepted with surprise. He helped her to her feet and smiled warmly at the girl. He gaze turned impassive as he looked to his eldest daughter. "Report." He said simply._

" _Father, the enemy has been routed." She said. "Our casualties are great, and our injured are numerous- but that is nothing time and rest won't help heal. The enemy force has faced a complete defeat; the few prisoners we have taken await their fate by your command."_

" _Kill them." Ra's said simply._

 _Nyssa paused for a moment. "Should we not interrogate them first-"_

" _There is no need. The architect of this plan lay cooling at your feet. Long has Deathstroke coveted the League, and long as he wanted to make it his own." Ra's explained. "He failed." He added._

 _Nyssa nodded. "There are several warriors who would be deserving of your praise, including, I'm told, this one." She nodded at Thea. "According to reports, she managed to down five aircraft with four arrows." Thea stayed silent, though she blushed faintly at the praise._

 _Ra's graced her again with a warm smile. "Five aircraft, and you saved my life. My, you've had a busy day."_

" _And I haven't even started my training yet." She replied flippantly, then grimaced. "My apologies."_

" _Old habits die hard." Ra's nodded. "I believe I can blame this on blood loss. Come," he took her by the arm, "You have done me a great honor today, and as such, I will bestow an honor upon you. I will allow you to restore yourself in the Lazarus Pit. With our numbers depleted, we need all of the warriors we can get right now."_

" _Thank you, Master." Thea said, masking her pain as he led her towards the entrance to the Pit._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"The same goes for you, Miss Queen." Ra's continued. "Learn to control your passions, and you will be invincible."

Thea bowed her head in respect. "We thank you for the lesson, honored teacher."

"My Lord?" the three looked over to Malcolm, who had just arrived. "Did they please you?"

"They were adequate." He remarked blithely. "But now, we have business to discuss."

Malcolm nodded. He looked to his children. "We're done for the day. Go get cleaned up and take care of your wounds; Tommy, you can drive Thea to school." Without another word, he turned and led Ra's back towards the manor.

Tommy looked at Thea, who was still pale. "You okay, Speedy?"

"Do you know who that was?" she asked.

Tommy regarded the pair as they walked towards the manor. "Well, Dad called him 'My Lord'… so… Voldemort?" he joked.

"That was Ra's al Ghul." Thea hissed as the pair made their way to the changing room by the pool.

"Why do I know that name…"

"He's the head of the League of Assassins." Thea reminded him. "We just spared with the head of the League of Assassins. I just CHEAP-SHOTTED the HEAD of the LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS!"

"Well, he didn't kill us, so I guess he didn't mind." Tommy said reasonably.

"Not helping!" Thea shot back, heading towards her locker.

Tommy rubbed his temple, which still smarted from the elbow. "At least you landed a hit."

"NOT HELPING!"

* * *

"I'm glad you are here, My Lord." Malcolm said as he led Ra's into his study. "I was actually planning a trip to Nanda Parbat in a few weeks to seek an audience."

"Is that a fact?" Ra's asked calmly. "And why would you feel the need to do such a thing?"

"Because I wanted to tell you personally that I have failed you." Malcolm replied.

"How?" Ra's asked, deadly calm.

"You were right, when you released me." Malcolm began. "When you said that my anger clouded my judgment at times. Actually," he chuckled mirthlessly, "it clouded my judgement ALL of the time. And my anger towards the people of the Glades could never be sated. And so I planned to destroy them, every single one of them. I planned to level the Glades, to wipe it off the map."

"And how would you hide your hand in such devastation from me?" Ra's asked.

"There is a company researching renewable energy. I realized the device they were designing, if weaponized and properly placed, could trigger an earthquake."

Ra's crossed the room in three rapid steps and grasped Malcolm's throat in his hand. "I should kill you now for even thinking about such a thing!" he hissed. "The League is not above cleansing a town, or a city- but always in the service of the balance! Not because of some petty personal vendetta!" he shoved Malcolm away.

"If you wish to kill me now, I will not raise a hand in protest." Malcolm croaked. "I ask… no, I BEG only that you spare my children. Tommy never knew of my affairs with the League, and Thea only learned that she was my daughter recently."

"That makes no difference to me. You know the code, Malcolm. You should as you were going to break it." Ra's said coldly. He paused for a moment, taking the other man in. "You said you 'planned', in the past tense. Pray tell what brought you back to sanity? And why should it stay my hand now?"

Malcolm moved over to his desk and turned on his computer. "8 months ago myself, my children, and several others were abducted. As absurd as it is about to sound, we were taken 25 years into the future, and were shown events that would have happened over the next two years."

Ra's regarded Malcolm. "And you have proof of this?" he asked.

Malcolm turned the computer screen around to face Ra's and nodded. "I do." He hit a key, and a video file began to play.

" _Uh… hi! This is Felicity Smoak, stardate…." She looked over to Mia. "What's the stardate?" she asked._

 _Mia chuckled. "No idea. But the date is July 27, 2039."_

" _Oh." Felicity said. "That's kind of disappointing. Anyway, I'm here with Laurel and Quentin Lance," she began panning the phone over the entire group, "Tommy and Malcolm Merlyn, John Diggle, J'onn J'onnz, Zatanna Zatara, Mia Dearden, Sara Lance—"_

" _What's crackin', little bitches?" Sara joked. Mia groaned._

" _And Moira and Thea Queen." She continued. "Thea has just requested that certain memories be redacted, so as to not ruin the experience. Though there are a few more memories I think she should have removed." Felicity added under her breath. She aimed the phone at Thea._

" _Oh!" she said, catching on. "Uh, I, Thea Queen, being of sound mind—"_

" _Debatable." Mia quipped. Thea flipped her off._

"— _hereby give Zatanna Zatara permission to wipe a few memories from my mind. And if she'd add 12th grade calculus, that'd be great."_

" _Absolutely not." Moira said sternly._

" _Sorry, kid." Zatanna said with a smile_. The video ended there.

Ra's was silent for several minutes, considering what he had just seen. "I was shown the consequences of my plans." Malcolm said finally. "I was shown the true cost, and I discovered that it was just too high a cost to pay."

Ra's moved over to the computer and rolled back the video file until two faces were clearly visible in the frame. "That is your daughter, I assume?" he said, pointing at Mia.

Malcolm nodded in affirmation. "It is. She was the one who brought us all forward."

"And THAT," he jabbed his finger at the screen. "is my daughter's new pet."

"Sara Lance." Malcolm confirmed. "Her being there is not what you might think, and part of the reason I was coming to see you." He opened his desk drawn and pulled out a small USB drive. "Before we were sent home, my daughter provided me with information on the man who truly killed my wife."

Ra's looked at him curiously. "You told me you killed him, years ago."

"I thought that I had. I was mistaken." He sighed. "I've since remedied that situation. But along with that information, she passed me more. Information I'm under the impression that others did NOT want her to pass along, but she did it anyway out of loyalty. To you." He added to Ra's surprise. Malcolm plugged the drive into his computer and pulled up another video file. The screen flickered, and Mia's face came up. She was sitting alone in her quarters on the Watchtower, and had a solemn expression on her face.

 _Hey Dad, it's me again._ The video started _. I don't have a lot of time, so I'll be brief. I need you to get word to Ra's that he is in danger. I don't know when she started, but Talia is plotting to kill him to take his place as the new Ra's. The last time, she introduced a poison into the Lazarus Pit that, over time cause a madness to take root in his mind. She acted as the power behind the throne for years, and would have eventually ascended to the throne herself had the League not been destroyed because of it. Nyssa, Sarab- all dead because of her. The only reason Sara survived was because Nyssa sent her away before Talia could kill her._

 _The Justice League as it exists now wouldn't mind if this happened again, because it ultimately weakened the League of Assassins and allowed it to be destroyed. But I understand what they don't- there is a balance in the world. For every light, there is darkness. And for every honorable hero, there needs to be an assassin to do the jobs that they won't; to bring the kind of justice that they can't stomach. I am loyal to the Justice League, but I swore my loyalty to Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins first. The Ra's I knew was harsh, and cruel- but he was also honorable, and loyal to those that were loyal to him. To the League. And that man needs to be saved._

 _Tell him to be on guard. Tell him to beware Talia. If needs be, show him this video._ Mia smiled. _Good luck, Dad. Peace be onto you. The video ended._

"Interesting." Ra's said, lulling over the warning. "Talia has always been ambitious. I've counted that as a virtue, until today." He turned back to Malcolm. "I will consider this warning. But now, Malcolm- what shall I do with you?"

"If you wish to punish me, I will not raise a hand to stop you." He reiterated. "I have failed you, and I have failed in my duty. But there is someone coming soon that I believe- that I was SHOWN- can save this city from the decay that has permeated it for so long. And I believe I can help him in his goal to save the city."

"So you still believe that this city could be saved? This time without a purge?" Ra's asked.

Malcolm nodded. "I do. I have seen it myself. In two years, this man will have done more to unite and save this city than I have done in the past twenty years. And I believe that I can help him, with your blessing."

Ra's was silent for a long moment. Finally, he looked Malcolm in the eyes, "Kneel." He said, and Malcolm did so. "I made a mistake in releasing you, Malcolm Merlyn. I will now correct that mistake. You will swear your allegiance to me once more. You will work for the benefit of the League. And the only release from the League for you this time will be death. Do you accept?"

"I once more pledge my loyalty to you, my master." Malcolm said, bowing his head in respect. "How may I serve the League?"

"Your secondary mission will be to bolster the finances of the League. You are now uniquely placed to do so." Ra's decided. "Your main mission will be to assist this man in saving this wretched city. It is not so far gone as Gotham, perhaps, but it still sickens me. You have two years to turn this around, or I WILL order a purge- and not just of the Glades. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"And if you cross me again, you will be the THIRD person to feel my wrath. Do you understand that as well?"

Malcolm swallowed. "I do."

"Then welcome back, Al Sa-Him."

* * *

A few minutes later Malcolm was leading Ra's back out to his car when they were stopped by a voice.

"A moment, Honored Teacher?"

Ra's Turned to face Thea and nodded in agreement. Malcolm stepped back with apprehension as she stepped forward. "I'm assuming Malcolm filled you in on everything, what with him NOT being dead and all."

Ra's chuckled. "That he did. Was there something you wanted to add to his account?"

"I just wanted to warn you about Talia." Thea replied. "She does not have your best interests at heart."

"Yes, so Malcolm told me." He looked at the girl shrewdly. "I am surprised to hear a warning from you, however."

Thea shrugged. "My older self was fond of you, once. But then, she was also bat-shit crazy, so…"

"It is rather bold of you to speak this way to me." Ra's noted.

Thea shrugged again. "It's probably the sleep deprivation. Or the fact that I've already seen you have me whipped. Either way, watch your back."

"I will." Ra's said. "You know, you are quite gifted. I would not be opposed if you wished to join the League."

Thea gave him a wan smile. "Maybe in another life."

"Quite so." Ra's said. He bowed his head slightly. "Miss Queen."

Thea bowed low once more in respect. "Honored Teacher."

He turned and headed towards his car. "I shall look forward to your report this December, Al Sa-Hir." He said as he climbed inside. His driver shut the door, and soon the car was pulling away from the Manor.

"Well, we're not dead." Tommy noted. "So- yay?"

Malcolm eyed his daughter. "Just how did you know about Talia?" he asked.

Thea eyed him for a moment, then looked to Tommy. "I got to get to school." She reminded her brother, evading the question as she turned and headed towards the garage.

Tommy smiled at his dad. "Ain't it great having a daughter?" he said glibly.

* * *

The day dragged on.

At Queen Consolidated, Felicity was finishing moving into her new executive office while, down the hall, Moira and Walter were working on the guest list for the next major fundraiser. At CNRI Laurel continued to work the Adam Hunt case, with Sin helping her out by pulling records for her. At Merlyn Global Tommy and Malcolm poured over the restoration plans for the Glades. And at Starling Academy, Thea was wearily dropping into her seat in the cafeteria as her fiends looked on in some concern.

"Tough day at the office?" Marvin Harris asked.

"Had an unexpected guest this morning." Thea replied. "Dealing with him took more out of me than I was expecting."

When Thea returned from the future and decided to clean up her act, she quickly found out how fleeting popularity could be. Her 'friends', led by Margo Hathaway, were incensed that she would no longer use her name or connections to get them into the hottest clubs (or any clubs) or the hottest new designer drugs (or any drugs) anymore. As a result, she had become something of a pariah to the socially conscious students of Billori Prep. Not that she minded, as her days were already filled with studying and sparring and training, which left her no free time left to socialize.

But as the saying goes- the lord taketh away, but the lord giveth as well. She had Sin as a friend outside of school, but inside the school she had made fast friends with the silver-haired Rose Madison, the social outcast (who also happened to be the bastard daughter of one Slade Wilson, but Thea was willing to overlook THAT) who became first her study partner, and then her friend. And then she had befriended the tutors that Mrs. Groth had assigned to her. To say that Wendy and Marvin Harris were geniuses would be an understatement. The pair had graduated from Grade school at the age of 11 and were on track to graduate from Starling Prep by their 14th birthday. And while she didn't understand half of what they said (she accidentally got them in the same room as Felicity once and was pretty sure they had developed either a revolutionary new power source, or the next gen coffee maker to end all coffee makers), they were funny, and understanding, and tolerated her various mood swings.

"Mister Merlyn get you a new sparring partner?" Rose asked, wincing as Thea cracked her neck loudly.

"Something like that." She said, rubbing her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Frankenstein? Pull a hammy?" a sickeningly sweet voice said from behind her. The added giggles told her exactly who it was.

Before she could say anything, though, Marvin spoke up. "You're doing it wrong." He said tauntingly.

Morgan glared at the boy. "What the hell are you talking about, freak?"

"Well, first of all, if you ever bothered to crack open your Intro to Biology textbook, you'd know that the 'hammy', as you called it, is located in the lower leg, NOT the neck or shoulders." He said, patiently explaining as if he were talking to a small child. "Secondly, if you were calling her 'Frankenstein' in references to her scars- which are minimal by now, by the way- then you are clearly referring to Frankenstein's Monster, which actually had no name. Frankenstein is actually Doctor Victor Frankenstein the man who _created_ the monster. It's a common misconception, but again if you cracked your English Lit book open at all, you'd know that."

"Then again, you'd actually have to be able to read… and I'm not entirely sure you can." Wendy add snarkily.

"Well, hopefully she'll be able to by the time she graduates in… what, seven years?" Marvin added sweetly, smiling at Morgan. "If you can, I'd be happy to have an executive assistant position available for you at our new company that we plan to launch in six years."

By this time both Thea and Rose were doing their best not to laugh. Too loudly, at any rate.

Morgan glared at the two younger children. "Go to hell, you freaks. Come on." She said to her friends, who followed her as she stormed away. "Fucking Wonder Twins…." She was muttering to herself.

Marvin sat back with a satisfied smile, crossing his hands behind his head. "Oh, yeah. She digs me." He said confidently.

"That'd be cute if it wasn't also a felony." Rose said dryly, causing Thea to spit out her drink.

"Jesus, Rose!" Thea cackled. The foursome went back to their lunches, chatting casually about school and life and generally being oblivious to everything around them. That was one of the reasons Thea was blindsided when Brad Whitaker came up to her and offered her his congratulations. "Uh, congratulations for what?" she asked cautiously.

"Haven't you heard yet?" Brad asked, pulling out his phone. "It's all over the news!" he pulled up the Channel 52 app and played the news item in question.

" _Oliver Queen is alive." Marrett Green announced into the camera._

Thea's breath caught for a moment as she watched the eerily familiar news broadcast. "Ollie…" she whispered to herself as she watched on.

 _"The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago, five years after he was missing and was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed 'The Queen's Gambit.'"_

At Queen Consolidated, Felicity was showing Walter and Moira the news clip as well.

 _The screen changed from a picture of the yacht to file footage of Oliver staggering around drunkenly. "Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi."_

"' _The Queen's Gambit' was last heard from more than five years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel-"_

At CNRI, Laurel grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before hurriedly making her way back to her desk as Sin looked on in concern.

At Merlyn Global, Mrs. Haverschmidt had rushed into the office and turned on the news so that father and son could see the report.

" _Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."_

Malcolm turned to Tommy. "So it begins." He said quietly.

 **TBC**

Welcome one, welcome all to the long awaited sequel! I'm excited, folks. I'm so excited to finally share with you, the readers, all of the ideas that have been floating around in my head for over two years now. I'm trying to do this right- I got an outline that I plan on sticking to, I got a character flow sheet to keep all of the names straight. And I've got a lot of story to cover.

Unlike Past is Prologue, this will be 90 percent original. I may borrow things from the show from time to time, but for the most part I'm staying away from my transcripts and writing a wholly original story. Now the chapters will probably never be as long as they were in PiP, but I still do try to write lengthy chapters for your enjoyment. So sit back and enjoy the ride- I hope it was worth the wait.

Addendum- Trick or Treat! Since it is Halloween, and since it is my birthday in a few days, I decided to give you all a gift- the prologue! That's the good news! The bad news is that I really don't know when I'll start really posting to this story. I haven't had much time to write, but I WILL try to start posting regularly by the end of the year.

Lastly, I want to thank a few people. Revenant-Commander, DCandMarvelFan, and all of the others who have all stood together in the face of adversity. Also, thanks to David Knight for keeping me interested in Arrow with his clever ideas we'll all hopefully be reading soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow is owned by The CW, Berlanti Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. The characters of the Green Arrow and the Justice League is owned by DC Comics. I own nothing; I'm just playing in their universe.

The Nature Boy is proud to present

 **A Future Imperfect**

 **Starring**

Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen

David Ramsey as John Diggle

Emily Bett-Rickards as Felicity Smoak

Willa Holland as Thea Queen

Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen

Colin Salmon as Walter Steele

Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance

Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance

Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn

John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn

Colton Haynes as Roy Harper

Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin

 **Featuring**

Taylor Momsen as Rose Wilson

Caity Lotz as Sara Lance

Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul

Daisy Ridley as Talia al Ghul

Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul

Steven R. McQueen as Jason Todd/ Red Hood

Kevin Alejandro as Sebastian Blood

Viola Davis as Amanda Waller

Roger R. Cross as Detective Lucas Hilton

Adrian Holmes as Lt. Frank Pike

 **With**

Stephen Lang as David Cain

Arden Cho as Cassandra Cain

Matt Ward as Simon Lacroix/Komodo

Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev

Dina Meyer as Barbara Gordon/Oracle

Dylan O'Brian as Tim Drake/Robin

Adam Gregory as Dick Grayson/Nightwing

Maria Avgeropoulos as Donna Troy

Skyler Samuels as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler

David Harewood as Martian Manhunter

Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman

Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman

Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman

Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern

Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl

Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg

Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom

Chiaki Kuriyama as Lady Shiva

Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk

 **And**

Manu Bennett

as Slade Wilson

 **Four Days Ago**

As it turned out, Oliver Queen's long journey home took just a bit longer. Because when an American is found on the shores of a secret Chinese military prison, questions needed to be asked. So almost the minute the boat had docked in Shanghai, officers of the People's Republic of China military had come and collected Oliver, shuttling him to an army base on the outskirts of the city. They didn't torture him (somewhat to his surprise), but instead had a doctor look him over, give him some hot food to eat, a warm shower, as well as a shave and a haircut. But as soon as he was presentable and deemed to carry no diseases or parasites, officers of PRC Military Intelligence began to question him.

At first he played the dumb American card, pretending not to understand the language and generally frustrating them as much as he could. In his mind, it was a small bit of vengeance for Yao Fei against the people who had used him as a scapegoat and ultimately sent him to his death. It was also useful to ascertain exactly what they knew of his predicament and the activities on the island. But after the first few hours a translator was found and he began to spin his story.

"My name is Oliver Queen." He began. "My father's yacht sunk five years ago, and I drifted in a lifeboat to the island. I've been surviving there ever since."

"Where did you acquire all of the scars on your body?" the translator asked.

"I was not alone on the island. There was a man there, Yao Fei, who taught me how to survive. But their were others there that hurt me."

"What others?"

"I don't know. Mercenaries, I think." Oliver replied. "They tortured me, several times. Yao Fei rescued me."

"What were the mercenaries doing on the island?" the translator asked.

"I'm not really sure." Oliver replied. "I think they were trying to do something to China's economy. Something about stopping air travel. They had a missile launcher- a huge thing on tank treads. Yao Fei was able to blow it up, but he died with the mercenaries when it exploded." He hoped that, perhaps, the Chinese military would recognize Yao Fei's heroism and at least clear his name. But he knew that they would more than likely sweep the entire incident under the rug.

After two days of questioning, they finally contacted the American Embassy to inform them of his rescue, and he was shuttled over to the embassy where he met with Ambassador Max Baucus and US Intelligence. After another two days of being debriefed, he was finally placed on a State Department jet and flown back to Starling City. And now, over 14 hours later, he found himself in Starling General Hospital, being looked after by his family's personal physician and waiting for the first in a line of long-overdue reunions.

* * *

"Moira, Walter." Dr. Lamb said as the couple exited the elevator. Dr. James Lamb had called them an hour ago to let them know that Oliver was undergoing a full physical and would be kept overnight, but they were welcome to come and visit.

"Doctor." Moira replied. "How is my son?"

"He's alive, but he has suffered." Dr. Lamb began. "20 percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed." Dr. Lamb was saying.

"Has he said anything about what happened? " Moira asked, looking into Oliver's room and watching him as he looked out at the city.

"No. He's barely said anything." He looked into the room. "He actually reminds me of veterans I've treated. I'm pretty sure he's suffering from some version of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself." Dr. Lamb cautioned. "The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found."

"I understand, thank you." Moira replied. She turned to Walter. "Give me a few minutes to talk to him, please."

"Of course, Moira." Walter agreed. "Will you tell him about us tonight?"

Moira nodded. "I don't want to make that mistake again." She kissed him lightly on the lips, then took a fortifying breath and entered the room.

For a moment, she just stared. Seeing Oliver again, alive-in person, not on some recording- sent her carefully controlled composure crumbling away to the abyss. "Oliver." She said finally, and Oliver turned around; a myriad of emotions playing across his face.

"Mom." He finally said after a moment. Moira slowly walked towards him, and Oliver met her half way.

"Oh My beautiful boy." She said tearfully as they hugged. "I'm so glad that you're finally home!"

"I'm glad to finally BE home." He replied. He stepped back slightly to look his mother over. "You're looking well."

"So are you." She ran a hand over his slightly weathered face. "Dr. Lamb told me you had some lingering injuries…"

Oliver shook his head. "I'm fine." He assured her. "There's nothing to be done about them, anyway."

"But your bones-"

"Would have to be re-broken and properly set." Oliver told her. "There's no need to do that. I'll be fine."

Moira sighed and nodded. Knowing she had to ask, she steeled her nerves. "Did Robert—"

"No." Oliver said quickly. "He died when the Gambit went down. Everyone did." He lied. "I was lucky to make it to a raft."

Moira nodded. "I expected as much, but I had hoped." She sighed, then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Dr. Lamb wants to keep you here overnight, so we'll try to get here early tomorrow morning to try and avoid the press."

"Might as well let them see me leave. I mean, they'll have to get their pictures sometime." He opined.

Moira nodded reluctantly. "Well, before we take you home, there's something I want to tell you. And I don't want you to think I was dishonoring your father's memory…"

Oliver looked at her worriedly. "Mom, what is it?" he asked.

"Last year I remarried." She finally said.

"Oh." Oliver said, surprised.

"It didn't happen suddenly, and he was a dear friend to both myself and your father for years…"

"It's not… Mr. Merlyn, is it?" Oliver asked warily. He may have respected his business acumen, but he hated the man for how he had abandoned Tommy.

Moira almost managed to choke on her own tongue. ' _Oh, if he only knew…_ ' she thought. Out loud, she merely said "Oh, heaven's no! No, it was Walter Steele. He worked at Queen Consolidated as CFO."

Oliver let out a relieved breath. "Oh. Okay." He said.

"He came with me tonight; I'd like for you to properly meet him, if you are up to it."

Oliver forced a smile on his face. "Sure." He watched as she walked to the door and opened it, then talked to someone outside. A moment later a tall black man with a shaved head and an impeccably tailored suit walked into the room. It was then that Oliver put the face to the name, and remembered the man as being the CFO of Queen Consolidated back when his father was alive.

"Oliver." He said warmly, extending his hand. Oliver took it and gave it a firm shake. "It's damn good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Oliver replied shortly. "I understand you're my stepfather now."

Walter smiled sympathetically. "I hope you don't think we were disrespecting your father's memory—"

"No." Oliver said quickly. "I'm happy my mother found someone to love." He said to Moira's relief. The three talked for a bit longer before Moira and Walter left to let Oliver get some rest. But rest didn't come easy to Oliver that night, as it hadn't for the past five years. So he stood before the window once more, looking out over his city, mentally going over his plan to save it.

* * *

 _The next day the Queen's Bentley pulled up to the front of the stately old Queen mansion. The trunk opened to reveal a long wooden crate with Chinese writings and a padlock. As the driver reached for it, Oliver cut him off._

" _I've got it." He said, grasping the case instead._

 _Moira opened the front doors and led her son inside. "Your room is exactly as you left it." She said, leading him into the house. "I never had the heart to change a thing."_

" _Oliver." A refined British voice called out._

" _It's damn good to see you." A tall black man came into view. Oliver looked at him in confusion. "It's Walter," the man said, "Walter Steele."_

 _Moira tried to clarify. "You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company." She said, as if that would explain why he was at their house. Another figure entered the foyer, and Oliver walked past Walter, ignoring him completely._

 _Oliver walked up to the older woman in the maid's outfit and took her hands in his. "It's good to see you, Raisa." He said warmly._

" _Welcome home, Mr. Oliver." She replied in equal warmth. She looked over to Moira. "Mr. Merlyn phoned." She said. "He wants to join you for dinner."_

" _Wonderful." Moira said, even as Oliver was distracted by the sound of a door slamming. He looked up towards the top of the stairs as his mother continued. "Oliver? Did you hear that?" he ignored her as he walked around the pillar to the bottom of the stairs._

" _Hey, sis." Oliver said as Thea stood at the top of the stairs._

" _I knew it." Thea was saying as she ran down the stairs, jumping into her brother's arms. "I knew you were alive! I missed you so much." She said, hugging him._

" _Thea." He gasped_

 _Her happy smile started to fall away as she felt something wet on her hand. She looked down and, to her horror, saw her hand grasping a knife- that was buried into Oliver's chest. Horrified she looked into her brother's face, who stared back with an accusing glare._

" _You killed me." He gasped, blood coming out of his mouth._

 _Thea screamed-_

Then bolted up in her bed. She was gasping, drenched in sweat as she looked wildly around her room before she finally got herself under control.

' _Just a dream._ ' She thought blearily. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after seven in the morning. ' _Huh. Actually got about 6 hours for once._ ' Resignedly she climbed out of her bed and padded towards her bathroom, stripping her nightclothes as she went. Turning on the water and waiting for it to get hot enough, Thea stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain (her mother had steadfastly refused to have the glass door replaced) closed. She closed her eyes as she stepped under the spray, letting the water wash the sweat and grime away. After a good twenty minutes she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Stepping in front of the mirror and wiping away the condensation, she stared at the reflection before her. No longer was she the spoiled, carefree drug abusing teen she had been when she had been taken to the Watchtower. Now her hair was cut short, reaching only to her chin. Now her rather thin frame- criss-crossed with the scars from the glass in this very bathroom- was toned and fit.

"Who are you?" she whispered to her reflection. As always, it gave no answer.

Ringing from her room brought her attention back to the present, and she quickly donned her robe and strode to her phone. Seeing who was calling, she smiled as she answered. "Hey, Sin. Having fun?"

At Laurel's apartment, Sin rolled her eyes as she watched Laurel move purposefully about her small kitchen. "Oh, yeah. LOADS of fun. I got to play hooky from work today so I could clean, and organize a bookcase, and clean, and re-arrange the medicine cabinet, which pretty much the same thing as cleaning…"

"You were the one who suggested a girls' day for you and Laurel." Thea reminded her with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, but I thought we'd be going out to, I don't know, a zoo or something. Something fun. Hell, I know a few bars—"

"That's not happening!" Laurel called out. "You're too young and I don't drink!"

"Yeah, I always forget about that." Sin muttered. "Anyways, now Laurel is storming the kitchen. She says she's' going to cook some fancy food that I can't even pronounce the name of—"

"Wait, Laurel's cooking?" Thea said in alarm. "Sin, get out now. It's a trap!"

"You're hilarious, Thea." Laurel called out over the speakerphone. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook!"

"You being a good cook is about as likely as the Cubs winning the World Series. As in, it'll never happen." Thea shot back.

"Ouch!" Sin said.

"I'm not that bad!" Laurel protested.

"Laurel, last time you tried to cook something for me, it tasted like chicken." Thea said.

"So?"

"It was macaroni and cheese." Thea replied dryly. Sin burst out laughing as Laurel slammed a cabinet with more force than was necessary. "Look, Sin- go to Tommy's nightstand. The top drawer has a false bottom. Open it up, and you'll find about a dozen take-out menus, all places that deliver. Pick one, order something for the both of you, and have them charge it to Tommy's account."

"What the…" she heard Laurel sputtering and grinned. "What take out menus? Thea, what the hell—"

"You know all those times you call him and tell him you're getting off early, and you want to cook him dinner? And by the time you get home, Tommy is already there and has a nice meal all prepared for you? You didn't actually think he was cooking that, did you?"

"I saw the dishes…"

"He threw some pans into the sink." Thea gleefully tattled as she heard Sin laughing in the background.

A pause. "Thea, I'm going to kill your brother." She said.

"Which one?" Thea asked dryly. A beat. "I don't suppose I could just talk you two into eating dinner over here with all of us?"

She heard Laurel sigh. "Thanks for the invite, but I'm just not ready yet." She said after a moment. "I'll go look for those menus." Thea heard Laurel walk out of the room.

"Yeah, not sure she's ready to be in the same room as the guy who took off with her sister." Sin opined.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Thea agreed. "You can still come, you know."

"Nah, I'm going to stay here with Laurel; keep her company." She replied. "Besides, tonight sounds more like a family thing."

"Sin, you ARE family." Thea replied earnestly.

There was a moment of silence, and something that sounded like sniffling on the other end. "Yeah, well…." She replied hoarsely. "Is he back, yet?"

Thea was about to say no, but a sound drew her to her window. Looking out, she saw the Bentley pulling up to the house. "Looks like he just got back."

"Well go give him a hug." Sin said. "Then give him a kick in the nuts from Laurel."

This time Thea laughed. "Alright. Well, you two have fun. But not too much fun."

"Yes, dear." Sin replied dryly. "See ya tomorrow, bright and early."

"I look forward to kicking your ass." Thea said with a smile. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up, then Thea ran into her closet to grab some clothes.

* * *

Thea quickly threw on some clothes and ran out into the hall. As she approached the main staircase a familiar conversation caused her to freeze in place.

" _Welcome home, Mr. Oliver." She replied in equal warmth. She looked over to Moira. "Mr. Merlyn phoned." She said. "He wants to join you for dinner."_

Thea shook her head, clearing her mind of the dread. She wasn't going to kill her brother. She wasn't even carrying a knife.

' _And I sure as hell am never going to become HER._ ' She thought fiercely. Screwing up her courage, she round the corner of the hall and came to a stop at the banister, and for the first time in five years saw her brother alive and in person.

Oliver looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, sis." He said, giving her a warm smile that she couldn't help but return.

"You're late." She said, then ran down the stairs into his waiting arms. "I knew you were alive." She said, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I missed your so much."

"You were with me the whole time." He replied, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thea, why don't you remind Oliver where his room is." Moira suggested. "Let's let him rest until dinner."

"I'm not an invalid, mother." Oliver noted.

"No, but you should have some time to yourself to readjust to being home." She replied.

Oliver sighed, but smiled. "Fair enough." He picked up his case, then turned to his sister. "I'm pretty sure I know where my room is, though."

"Oh, we moved all of your stuff to the basement." Thea replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Your room is now just my overflow closet."

"Does it still have a fireplace in it? I can clean it out really quick." Oliver joked back.

The pair walked up the stairs and down the hall towards Oliver's old room. "In all seriousness, Mom wasn't joking when she said nothing's been changed. Every once and a while I would find her siting on your bed, but for the most part the only person who went in there was Raisa to clean it." She winced. "Kinda wished she would have taken all of the nautical themed stuff out, though…"

Oliver chuckled. "That's okay, Speedy."

Thea smile wistfully. "I missed hearing you call me that." She pointed to her room, then the room next to it. "I'm still here. That's Sin's room. You'll meet her tomorrow, I'm sure."

Oliver blinked. "Who's... Sin?" he asked.

"A friend of mine and Laurel's from work. She didn't have a place to stay, and we have more than enough room here…"

"Wait- you work?" Oliver asked incredulously.

Thea shrugged. "Volunteer, actually. I needed the hours to help raise up my dismal grades. I've been a little too much of a party girl these last few years." She gestured at Oliver's door. "Here you are. You need me to pick you up at six to show you where the dining room is?" she joked.

"I think I can manage."

* * *

Oliver spent the next few hours putting his plans into motion. First he spent some time looking around his room, trying to familiarize himself with a lifestyle that he no longer felt was his own. He looked through his closet and, though he hated to do it, he knew he would have to get rid of all of the clothes in it and update his wardrobe. He would see to it that his old clothes- still in excellent shape- were distributed among the various shelters and charities around The Glades so that it wasn't a complete waste.

That bit of business done, he started looking at all of Queen Consolidated properties around Starling City- specifically The Glades- to find the perfect place to set up his operation. To his immense relief, the old Queen Steel Factory was both still owned by his family and not being put to any use. He wanted to eyeball the place in person, but he felt confident enough to call up the local Bratva chapter to order some specialized equipment and instructed them to deliver it to the Foundry in 3 days. He knew that eventually he would have to meet with the leader of the local chapter, but he hoped to keep his involvement in the brotherhood to a minimum.

After that bit of business, he indulged himself in a long, hot shower, Oliver came out of his bathroom in only a towel. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, looking at the scars and tattoos he had acquired on his trip. The tattoo on his upper chest denoting him as a Captain of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, the line of Chinese characters on his lower abdomen courtesy of John Constantine…

' _In other news, attorney Laurel Lance of the City Necessary Resource Initiative filed suit in district court against Adam Hunt, head of Hunt Multinational.'_ Startled, Oliver turned to watch the TV as the news played a clip of Laurel walking out of the courthouse _. 'Miss Lance, who's work at CNRI most recently helped to clear Peter Declan of the murder of his wife Camille and the subsequent convictions of Ivan Ankov and Jason Brodeur for conspiracy to commit murder and murder in the first degree, as well as the conviction of Matt Istook of perjury, has brought the suit on behalf of over two dozen residents of Starling City who have claimed that they were swindled out of millions of dollars from pensions and insurance policies.'_

Oliver's brow furrowed. He moved over to his munitions crate and deftly undid the lock. Opening the lid, he pulled out the small, leather-bound book that he had taken off of his father's body flipped through it. Sure enough, near the front of the book was the name of Adam Hunt.

' _Guess that makes him number one on my list._ ' Oliver thought. He started to put the book down, but froze. That other name, Jason Brodeur, also sounded familiar. Flipping through the pages, it only took him a moment to find Jason's name in the middle of the book. He smirked even as he found a pen and crossed the first name off of the list. ' _And I didn't even have to do anything. Way to go, Laurel._ '

* * *

As dinner approached, Oliver found himself wandering around the massive house, basking in the memories of a more innocent time. He gradually made his way down to the foyer, and he was examining the photos on the small table there when a familiar voice made him smile.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck."

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver replied. He met his friend halfway and embraced him in a manly hug.

"I missed you, buddy." Tommy said. He pulled back to get a look at his friend. "Damn, it's good to see you alive and in person again."

"What, have you been watching old home movies of me?" Oliver said with a grin.

"Something like that." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Well, you didn't have to get dressed up on my account." Oliver said, taking in his friend in his three-piece suit. "What is it, Homecoming?"

Tommy laughed. "Nah, I came right from work. Didn't want to miss the food. Or you." He added with a wink.

"YOU work, too?" Oliver shook his head. "I go away for a few years, and suddenly everyone gets responsible."

"Yeah, well… I finally thought it was time to grow up." Tommy replied with an easy smile. "So I bought out QC and set myself up as the CEO."

"Uh-huh." Oliver said with a wide smile.

"I'm telling you, I did!" Tommy insisted. "I'll be happy to find you a job somewhere. Maybe as my EA!"

"Oh, great. The Wonder Twins together again." The two boys looked up to see Thea walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hello to you too, Speedy." Tommy said. As she walked up to his side, he threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of the head. "We're not THAT bad."

"No. You're usually worse. I mean, Malcolm's STILL pissed about the beer in the pool."

"Yeah, well that man doesn't know how to let anything go."

Oliver's smile slowly turned to a frown as he took in the pair before him. The two seemed awfully close, and Thea had grown from a cute little girl into a beautiful young woman.

Thea noticed his look and frowned. "Ollie? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tommy, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, his anger slowly growing.

Tommy's brow furrowed. He and Thea looked at one another, then back at Oliver…then back at each other… then back at Oliver… then back at each other…

And then they noticed how close they were standing, and how it might appear to someone who didn't know…

"Oh, no!" Tommy denied as he and Thea quickly separated.

"Hell no." Thea agreed.

"Not happening." Tommy assured Oliver. "Not now—"

"— Not ever." Thea finished.

"So you aren't dating my baby sister?" Oliver ground out.

"Okay!" Thea said hotly. "First off, while it's great to have you back- you don't get to play the over-protective brother card. Who I date is my business. Second…" she sighed, then took his hand. "Come here." She led Oliver and Tommy into the den and sat him down on the couch.

"Okay. There are a few things we were going to tell you after dinner, but I guess we can get this out of the way now." Tommy began. "There's something I have to tell you, and something Thea should probably tell you." A beat. "Thea can go first."

Thea shot Tommy a look. "Pussy." She muttered, then took a deep breath. "Okay, to tell you that, I have to explain some things."

"Thea." Oliver interrupted, "Just… tell me."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "The first thing you have to know, is that Dad wasn't the man we thought he was."

Oliver immediately thought back to the life raft after the Gambit went down. _I'm not the man you think I am._ Burying his feelings, he gave Thea a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dad… look, Dad loved us." Thea began. "And Dad loved Mom. But he wasn't always faithful to Mom. He cheated on her. Often." She revealed.

Oliver was shocked. "What?"

"Dad had a weakness for beautiful, young women. And Mom tolerated it, for years. But one time it became too much, and so she decided to get even by cheating on him- with Malcolm Merlyn."

Oliver was floored. He looked to his friend for confirmation, and Tommy nodded. "It was right after my Mom was killed, before he took off for two years."

Thea took another breath. "It was one time, almost 18 years ago. And 9 months later, I was born."

It took a moment, but then it sank in for Oliver. He looked again between Tommy and Thea, but for the first time he actually looked. And he could see some resemblance, especially in the eyes. He looked to Thea. "So Tommy's—"

"My brother. Well, half-brother." She corrected herself.

Oliver shook his head. "Man… all these years, I always considered you a brother." He said to Tommy. "Turns out you were Thea's brother." He looked back to Thea. "When did you find out?"

"Around last Christmas." She said. "I was… in a bad place, and Mom decided I could use a brotherly influence."

Oliver looked back to Tommy. "Did your dad…"

Tommy shook his head. "No, he was as surprised as the rest of us." He replied.

"So as you can see, there will never, EVER be ANYHTING happening between us." Thea reiterated. Then she smiled wickedly. "Besides, Tommy already has a girlfriend. Right, Tommy?"

Tommy shot her a glare. "Brat." He muttered before looking back at Oliver. "I was going to break this to you in another way, but…" he sighed.

"Tommy," Oliver said with a slight smile. "Just say it."

He nodded. "Right. Okay." A beat. "I'm seeing Laurel." He finally said. "We've been going out for the past few months…. It's one of the reasons I'm working now, it's my way of showing her I'm better than I used to be. I know, this is so many different kinds of wrong, I mean, she was your girl—"

"Tommy," Oliver interrupted. "It's fine. Really!" he added quickly. "Look, it's not like I expected to come home, and she'd immediately take me back. I went on a cruise to China- with her sister. Whom I got killed." He added. The other two winced. "All I can hope for is that she can forgive her sister, and MAYBE not hate me as much. Just… treat her better than I did, okay?"

Tommy smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Good." Oliver said.

"Dinner is ready." They all looked over to see Raisa standing at the entryway. Oliver rose and patted Tommy on his shoulder. "Oh, and Tommy?" his friend looked at him quizzically. "If you hurt her, I'll snap your neck." He said in a serious tone with a straight face. A beat later, he smiled. "Just kidding." He said, then walked out.

Thea stepped up besides Tommy. "No, he's not." She noted with a smile.

"No, he's not." Tommy agreed.

"Of course, that's nothing compared to what I'll do to you." Thea noted as she moved to follow Oliver.

Tommy shook his head. "Man, I thought MY family was violent."

"I _am_ your family" Thea called out.

* * *

Soon the whole family (plus Tommy) were seated around the dining room table. Oliver sat at one end, with Thea and Tommy to his left and right respectively; Moira sat at the other end with Walter to her left.

"Ok." Tommy started. "What else did you miss? Super bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and 'Lost,' they were all dead I think."

Thea gave him a look that clearly said 'really?'

Tommy cleared his throat. "Anyways… tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city." Tommy suddenly announced, sensing that it was time to move on. "You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea." Moira said.

"Good." Oliver replied. "Then I was hoping to swing by the office."

"We'd be happy to have you there." Walter said. "If you'd like, Moira and I could give you a tour. A lot has changed in the past five years."

"Obviously." Oliver said, giving Walter a tight smile.

At that moment, Raisa came back into the room with a bowl of pears. She tripped on the rug and stumbled into Oliver, who deftly caught her and the bowl "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver." She said. Oliver smiled at the older Russian.

"Ni dlya kogo ne volnuites." He replied. There was a beat in the room as everyone processed that. Internally, Oliver winced at his slip up. He was so caught up in trying to think of a way to extricate himself from this situation that he almost missed his sisters remark.

"Nice reflexes, Ollie." She said. "I might have to drag you into a training session to see if you got any skills."

Oliver made a non-committal humming sound as his eyes darted around the room, waiting for the inevitable questions. Instead, his mother turned to Thea and asked, "How is your schoolwork coming along?"

Thea finished chewing her food and took a sip of water. "Pretty good, actually. All the volunteer hours I put in at CNRI have helped, but Mrs. Groth is really impressed on how much of the work I've managed to make up, and how well I've been doing." She blushed slightly. "Got to thank the REAL wonder twins for that, though. Anyway, she thinks that, if I keep up the work, I'll graduate with a B- average, which is pretty darn good, considering where it was."

"It's pretty darn good, considering most of the other students will be buying their grades." Tommy pointed out. Thea gave him a look, and he held up his hands. "Which I TOTALLY did not do."

"Uh-huh." She replied, deadpan. Thea looked at Oliver, who was still looking slightly bewildered. "What about you, first brother-of-mine? How much did your graduation actually cost?"

"Uhh…" he shook his head. "I'm sure I graduated on merit. Just like Tommy." He said finally.

Thea shook her head. "You two are terrible role models."

* * *

The rest of dinner went surprisingly smoothly. Everyone kept the conversation light and, thankfully, no one brought up either the Island, or the fact that he spoke Russian. Oliver rationalized it as maybe they believed that Raisa had taught him a thing or two over the years. In the end, as he lay on the hard floor of his room to try and get some sleep, he put it out of his mind. He had a lot to get accomplished tomorrow, and he needed the rest.

As the new day dawned Oliver got dressed. He moved to his small crate and opened it, digging through it until he found the small stone Hozen he had found on the island. Smiling, he closed and locked his crate, then left his room to find his sister. He stopped at her room, but quickly discovered that it was empty. He frowned, knowing that she should still be home, then stepped out of the room to begin searching for her.

* * *

She hadn't meant for it to take this long.

When Walter approached Felicity about upgrading the network at Queen Manor so that he and Moira could more efficiently and securely work from home, she hadn't thought it would take more than a few days at the most. Then she had seen the state the home network was in, and had wept a little. She had actually spent several minutes lecturing the Queens on proper network security before she had remembered that they were her bosses. Luckily, the Queens had been more bemused than anything else.

So Felicity had spent the last three weeks- when she wasn't working on setting up her new department at QC- setting up an entirely new and state of the art network at Queen Manor, sparing no expense. And now today she was putting the finishing touches on the network before handing it over to Walter.

But first, why not have a little fun?

Pulling up her music player on her tablet, she smiled as Redbones 'Come Get Your Love' started playing over the office speaker. Closing her eyes and swaying to the music, she began to dance as the song went on.

 **Hail (hail)**

 **What's the matter with your hair? Yeah**

 **Hail (hail)**

 **What's the matter with your mind and your sign? And a, oh, oh, oh-a**

 **Hail (hail)**

 **Nothing the matter with your head baby, find it, come on and find it**

 **Hail**

 **With it, baby, 'cause you're fine, and you're mine, and you look so divine**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

Felicity was so into the music that she never noticed Oliver glancing in as he walked past the open door of the office. Nor did she notice when he slowly walked backwards to look into the office again.

* * *

Oliver was wandering the halls of the manor looking for his sister when he walked past the open office door. Dimly registering the music, he glanced in as he passed, but he was a good five feet down the hall when what he had seen suddenly registered in his brain. Stopping, he slowly backed towards the office, stopping and staring as he reached the open door at the small blond woman dancing without a care in the large office.

 **Hail (hail)**

 **What's the matter with you? Feel right**

 **Don't you feel right baby?**

 **Hail, oh yeah**

 **Get it from the main vine, all right**

 **I said a-find it, find it**

 **Go on and love it if you like it, yeah**

 **Hail (hail)**

 **It's your business, if you want some, take some**

 **Get it together, baby**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

He stared incredulously at the woman as she danced for a moment, then looked up and down the hall. He thought that maybe Tommy was playing a prank on him, but he didn't spot his friend. Moving back down the hall he peered around the corner, but spotted nobody. Baffled, Oliver moved back to the office and stood in the doorway, watching the woman dance.

 **Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now**

 **Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now**

He actually smiled as she did a little hop to the beat between each repeated line. Then she spun around, spotted him, and screamed.

* * *

 **Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now**

 **Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now**

Felicity was lost in her own world, moving to the music. She gave three little hops after each repeated line, and then the chorus cut in.

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

Felicity spun around- and spotted Oliver Queen staring at her in bemusement. She shrieked, not having registered that anyone else was in the room, and quickly shut off the music.

Oliver held up a placating hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Great googly-moogly!" Felicity said, a hand over her overly-fast beating heart. She idly wondered if she was going to have an embarrassment-induced heart attack. "What are you, a ghost… or a ninja… or a ghost-ninja…"

"Well, I was dead for five years." He quipped. Both he and Felicity laughed awkwardly, both trying to settle their nerves. "Hi."

"Hello." She replied.

"Who are you?" at her blank look, Oliver pressed on. "Because, while I'm used to having pretty women dancing in this house, usually I throw a party first."

Felicity shook her head as if to clear it. "Oh! I'm Felicity." She said. At _his_ blank look she pressed on. "Uh, Smoak. I'm in IT at Queen Consolidated. Or I was, until recently. Now I'm the head of Applied Sciences. Just got promoted, actually…"

"Oh." Oliver said. "And, um… did they move your office to the Manor?"

"What?" she asked dumbly. She shook her head. "NO! No, no no no no… Walter, er, Mister Steele, he had wanted to work from home, you see. So he asked me to come and set up the network in this house so that he could. And it was a mess, so I had to order all new equipment, and then I had to spend a couple of weeks installing and upgrading …well, you know how it goes." She finished with a nervous chuckle.

"Not really." Oliver said with a smile. "Never worked much before the island." This time he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to find my manors. I'm Oliver Queen." He said, extending his hand.

Felicity timidly shook it. "Of course." She said. "I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father." He stated with a smile.

"Right, but he's dead." She shook her head, embarrassed. "I mean, he drowned." She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. "But you didn't, which means you could listen to me babble in your own house. Which will end." She slowly rotated away from Oliver. "In 3… 2… 1…" she turned back.

Oliver smiled. He couldn't help but be amused by her. "Well, I'll let you get back to your work." He said, then paused. "Though, by any chance have you seen my sister?"

"Thea?" Felicity asked. She looked down at the time display on her tablet. "7:32…" she snapped her fingers and looked up at him. "She'll be in the gym."

"Oh. Okay then." Oliver replied. He looked at her curiously. "You know my sister's schedule off the top of your head?"

"Well, sometimes she drags me there to work out. We're… kinda friends." She explained.

Oliver nodded. "Well, I need go talk to her. I'll let you get back to your work."

"Well, if you ever need any kind of tech help, I'd be happy to see what I could do to you. With you. FOR you!" she stammered out, wincing internally.

"I'll keep that in mind." Oliver said with a chuckle before turning and heading out of the office. Felicity waited until he turned the corner before she spun around, and annoyed look on her face. "Do TO you? What the hell, Felicity!" she muttered to herself.

"Uh, Felicity…"

She spun back around to see a confused Oliver standing there. "Yes?" she asked.

He looked at her quizzically. "We have a gym?"

* * *

"When Thea got on her exercise kick, Mrs. Queen decided to have one of the larger rooms in the East Wing converted into a gym. At least, that's what she told me." Felicity was saying as she led Oliver towards the gym. "It's actually a very impressive set-up. Again, that's what she tells me. It's been years since I last belonged to a gym, and even then all I remember about it was that it was murder just getting out of the contract."

"Hmm. I found a good way to get out of my contract." Oliver said distractedly. As they got closer to the gym, he heard the familiar sound of escrima sticks clattering against each other.

"What was your method?"

He glanced over at the blonde. "I died." He said blithely.

"Oww!" he heard one voice, a female, call out as the clattering stopped. "The hell, Queen?"

"Variable acceleration." Oliver heard his sister explain. "Most fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up, you throw your opponent off her game."

"Yeah? Well let's see how you like this game." The other voice said. Oliver and Felicity turned and stepped into the doorway of the gym just as the other girl engaged Thea once more with the sticks. He stood there, stunned, as the two girls fought with practiced ease, far more comfortable with the sticks than Oliver would ever had thought possible of his sister, of all people. But that wasn't what stunned him the most. No, what worried him even more were the small scars that he could see all over her back and arms. ' _What the hell happened to my baby sister?_ ' he wondered with increasing worry.

The match was over fairly quickly, with Sin getting her knuckles bruised yet again. "Damn!" she cursed, shaking her hand. "One of these days, I'm gonna get you, Queen." She promised, pointing to her friend with one of the sticks.

"I don't doubt it." Thea replied, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "Are you SURE you've never done this before?"

Sin laughed. "Yes! Don't hate me because I'm almost better than you!" she joked.

Thea laughed as well. "Well, you're not. But a couple of weeks of practice, you'll be right up there with me. And it took me MONTHS to get this down… Ollie!" she said in surprise as she finally saw him standing there. "Hey! Care to try your luck?" she quipped, holidn out one of the sticks.

"Oh, I wouldn't know where to begin." Oliver joked back, pushing his unease down. He looked curiously at Sin, who gave him a hard stare back.

"Oh, uh… Ollie, this is Sin." She introduced. "Sin, this is Ollie."

"Yeah, Laurel's cheating bastard of an ex." Sin said, staring at Oliver with narrowed eyes.

"We don't like throwing around the 'bastard' label here, remember?" Thea said crossly.

"Sorry. The cheating ass-hat, then." Thea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." Oliver said with a thin smile. "Say, how do you like living in MY house?"

"It's great. I got posters on the wall and everything." Sin shot back with a thin smile of her own.

"Me-ow." Felicity said under her breath.

Thea rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Sin, my brother used to be an ass. But that was five years and one shipwreck ago, so let's cut him some slack, okay?"

Sin huffed in annoyance. "Fine." She glared at Oliver. "But if you even so much as THINK of hurting Laurel again, I'll shove this stick so far up your ass, it'll fill that empty spot between your ears. Get it?"

"Got it." Oliver replied; bemused.

"Good." Sin looked at the clock. "Shit, I'm running late. Hey," she turned back to Thea, "Can I borrow one of your blazers? I'm sitting in on a deposition today, and I need to look professional."

"What happened to your blazer?" Thea asked.

"I got mustard on it." She replied, annoyed at herself. "I just spotted it last night. I'll throw it in the wash before I go, but—"

"No, no, no." Thea said, shaking her hand. She reached out and took the escrima sticks from her. "Blazers can't be thrown in the wash; they have to be dry cleaned. Just leave it on my bed and grab a new one from my closet. It's about $10, you can pay me back tonight." She said quickly, heading off that old argument. "Now, go hit the showers, or you will be late to work."

Sin gave her friend a saucy grin. "You know; it would go faster for both of us if we shared the shower."

Thea couldn't help but smirk at the wonderful color of red Oliver suddenly turned. "Maybe next time." she told Sin.

"That's not a no!" Sin called back gleefully as she headed towards the showers.

Ignoring her brother, Thea turned to Felicity. "We still on for Friday?"

"Baring some unforeseen disaster at QC, we are." She confirmed.

Thea snorted. "I know your boss. I can get you the night off."

Felicity smiled. "Then I'll see you Saturday night at Eight." She turned to Oliver. "It was nice to meet you Mis- er, Oliver."

"It was nice to meet you too, Felicity." Oliver said with a polite smile. He watched her leave, then turned back to Thea who was smirking at him. "What?"

"She's single, you know." Thea pointed out.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "What's Saturday night?"

"Felicity has taken it upon herself to broaden my horizons when it comes to pop culture." Thea said as she started putting away the equipment she and Sin had been using. "In other words, she makes me watch movies that were made about twenty years before I was born. I think we're going to watch something called 'Spaceballs'."

"You do this often?" Oliver asked.

Thea nodded. "Yup. Usually it's me, Sin and Felicity. Some times Tommy and Laurel join us." She winced. "I think Laurel may skip this week."

"So… is it a couples thing, or…"

Thea gave his brother a smirk. "Is that your lame-ass way of asking me if Sin and I are dating?" Oliver just shrugged, and Thea laughed. "We flirt, that's all. She's my best friend; my sister. She—" Thea reconsidered her words. "She means a great deal to me."

"I can see that." Oliver said with a soft smile. "And I will do my best to get along with her."

Thea laughed lightly. "And I will do my best to make her behave towards you. Just know that Laurel kind of saved her life, and so she really looks up to her. Heck, if she had more room in her apartment, Sin might have been living with her now."

Oliver shook his head. ' _A mystery for another time._ ' He decided. "Well anyway, I have something for you." Oliver said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the stone.

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir." Thea said with a smile.

"It's a Hozen." Oliver explained. "And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you." He finished, handing the Hozen to his sister. Thea took it and smiled warmly at her brother.

"Well, if you really want to reconnect, then stay in with us on Friday." Thea asked. "I mean, I know you probably want to hit the party circtiut again, but there will be other Fridays for that. Please?"

Oliver sighed. He really needed to get started on the List, but he decided he could spare a few hours on Friday. "I will be there." He promised.

"Here, actually." Thea replied. "We have the best system."

"A rock! That is sweet." A voice said from the door. Oliver smiled as Tommy entered the room. "You know," he started, "I want one of those t-shirts that says 'my friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt'."

"You'll be here, too. Right Tommy?" Thea asked her half-brother pointedly.

Tommy sighed. "I suppose." He said. "Though I think Laurel will sit this one out."

"Kind of expected that." Thea smiled at him, then looked to her other brother. "Don't let him get you into too much trouble." She advised. "You just got back. Take it slow." She embraced Oliver, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Thea gave Tommy a quick hug, then headed for the showers.

"Ahem. The city awaits." Tommy announced, and after shooting Thea a smile, the two left the room. As they walked down the hallway, Tommy looked to Oliver. "It's a bit disconcerting, seeing her like that. Isn't it?"

"Little bit." Oliver allowed.

"Worried about the boys drooling all over her?" Tommy teased. "Well, don't. Any guy that gives her a hard time, and she'll kick his ass. And if he survives her, he's got to get through us. And he somehow survives us, he's got to deal with my dad. And if by some miracle he survives Malcolm, well… then he has to deal with your mom."

"My mom is scarier than your dad?" Oliver asked in amusement.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Tommy continued to catch Oliver up as he drove them around town in his Astin Martin. Driving through the Glades, he pointed out all of the new construction and redevelopment going on. "So my dad decided to let me work on this with him." He was explaining. "Helps me get experience dealing with all of the different interests involved, as well as practical experience in the investment game. And we're doing some real good out here." They pulled to a stop in front of the old steel factory. "Your mother and Walter were also helpful in working to redevelop some of the older, unused QC properties. But Moira didn't want to let this one go for some reason."

"My dad made his fortune in that factory." Oliver said wistfully, thinking back to simpler times. "That factory helped turn Queen Inc. into Queen Consolidated." He shook his head. "And then he shut it down."

"Hate to say it, but he picked the right time to do that." Tommy reasoned. "But now, we have the chance to turn things around down here. To save the city."

Oliver smiled at his friend. "Look at you." He teased. "Get a little responsibility, and suddenly you want to be a hero."

Tommy shrugged and pretended that remark didn't hurt. "If not us, who? And if not now, when?"

Oliver sighed and nodded. This was a Tommy he needed to get used to, and he was starting to wonder if his plan to be his old party boy self as cover would still work. Hard to be a party boy without a wing man. He glanced over at Tommy as he started driving again. "I have to ask you something, and I need you to be truthful." He said.

"Of course." Tommy replied.

"What happened to Thea?" at his confused glance, Oliver continued. "I know she's not the same little girl that she was when I left; I get that. But she's working out, fighting with sticks… and she has a lot of scars. Was she attacked, or—"

"No." Tommy said at once. "Not attacked. It was a stupid thing, actually. She worked herself so hard that she was exhausted. So exhausted that when she went to take a shower, she actually fell asleep in the shower. She woke up, panicked, slipped, and took a header through the shower door."

Oliver winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "And it was bad. She had a large piece of glass that nicked her femoral artery." Oliver looked at his friend in shock. "She would have bled out if Sin hadn't heard her fall and busted in to check on her. Tied a belt around her leg and saved her life."

"Jesus…"

"Yeah, I think he sat that one out." Tommy said a bit bitterly.

"But why is she working herself that hard?" Oliver wondered.

Tommy just shrugged. "That is the real mystery." He admitted. "Look, I work out with her because I wanted a buffer between her and Malcolm. He can be a bit… intense." He winced, remembering the methods Malcolm used to teach them to tolerate pain. "But even Malcolm, when he realized how hard Thea was pushing herself, said that enough was enough. He has strict rules now for her to follow if she wants him to keep training her."

"And where did he learn to fight?" Oliver wondered.

"Well, apparently during those two years away he did the whole Kung Fu- The Legend Continues deal." He replied. "He know his shit, that is for certain. And now Thea does as well, so you have been warned. Toss her into the pool at your own risk."

Oliver laughed. "Duly noted." He smiled at Tommy. "Thanks for looking out for her."

Tommy's smile left his face. "I should have done a better job of it." He said honestly. He shook his head. "But enough of all of that! What would you like to do next? Steaks at the Palm, drinks at The Station?"

"At the risk of making things incredibly awkward," Oliver said with a wince, "I really need to see Laurel."

"Everyone is happy you're alive." He said, trying to reason with his friend. "You want to see the one person who isn't?"

Oliver just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, the pair arrived at CNRI. "I'll always remember you." Tommy joked as Oliver got out of the car.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Oliver assured his friend. He made his way inside and paused to look around, hoping to spot Laurels' familiar face. Instead, he heard a newly familiar voice.

"What, you need a lawyer already?" Sin asked dryly from the front desk. "That has got to be a record."

Oliver smiled thinly at the girl. "Is that how you greet all your new clients?" he asked.

"Na. Just the ones who can actually afford a lawyer on their own." She shot back.

Oliver took a deep, calming breath. "Look, Sin… I understand if you have an unfavorable impression of me." He began. "But let me assure you that I have no intention of hurting Laurel again. I'm just here to talk to her."

Sin narrowed her eyes at Oliver, but after a moment she sighed in defeat. "Yo! Pretty Bird!" she yelled out. "Got a live one for you!" Oliver smiled at her in bemusement, but the smile gave way to apprehension as Laurel approached. She froze for a moment upon spotting Oliver, but then took a fortifying breath and came to rst next to Sin. "You know," she told the girl, "You have a phone for a reason. Like so you can call me and tell me I have a guest instead of shouting it out across the office."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Sin asked with a smirk. She nodded towards Oliver. "You want me to bounce your ex-douche?"

Laurel tried to suppress a smile. "Thanks, but I'll take it from here." She said. She moved past the desk and stood before her ex with her arms crossed. "Hello, Ollie."

"Hello, Laurel." Oliver replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Laurel sighed. "Let's take a walk." She suggested. Oliver nodded and moved with her towards the exit. On instinct he looked back at Sin, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. She pointed two fingers at her eyes, then at him. The message was clear: 'I'll be watching you.'

The pair walked outside into the midday sun. "That't quite the protector you have there." Oliver began, trying to strike up a conversation.

Laurel chuckled. "Yeah, Sin can be a handful." She said. "She's very protective of her friends. And I'm very protective of her." A warning.

Oliver grimaced. "You went to law school." Oliver said, "You said you would."

"Yeah." Laurel agreed sullenly. "Everyone's proud."

"Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter." Olive tried, remembering what he had heard on the TV the previous night. "You sure you want to get in the ring with him?"

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.

"No. Not really." Laurel sighed and they stopped walking, Oliver turning to face her.

"Why are you here, Ollie?" she asked tiredly.

"To apologize." Oliver replied. "It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her."

Laurel shook her head. "I don't blame her." She said, surprising Oliver. "Don't get me wrong, it took me a long time to get past my anger at her. I spent a lot of time staring at the stars and asking why. But I was finally able to forgive her. But you, Oliver," she emphasized, staring him right in the eyes, "You are another matter entirely. I don't hate you anymore." She told him, "But I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you, especially since you are here and Sara… isn't."

"I understand." Oliver said haltingly.

"And you have to come to terms with the fact that Tommy and I are together now. I need you to respect that."

"I will." He promised her. "I know it's too late for us, Laurel. But all I want is for you to be happy."

"Well, I am." She assured him. "I know I wasn't the love of your life, Oliver. But Tommy just might be the love of mine." She checked her watch and cursed softly. "I have to get back to work." She said. You take care of yourself, Ollie."

"You, too." Oliver said. Laurel gave his arm a brief squeeze, then turned and headed back into CNRI. As she past Tommy, she said softly "Better than the last time."

"Little bit." Tommy replied with a slight smile. He turned back to Oliver. "You okay, buddy?"

Oliver forced a smile. "Sure. I mean, it could have been worse."

"Well, if you're up to it, lets go get some lunch." He said, leading Oliver back to the car that he had parked in the side alley next to the law office. "If you're not too sick of fish, there's a new sushi down the street from Merlyn Global…" he stopped suddenly as a van came from out of nowhere and pulled up right behind his car, slamming on the breaks before it hit the two friends. Tommy had a sinking feeling of deja-vu as two men in demon masks and blue hoodies came out of nowhere. "What're they doing?" Tommy asked, startled. Before either boy could react, the masked men shot the pair with tranquilizer darts. Tommy went down immediately, but Oliver took a few more moments, as he started fading, he saw an cook come out of the back of a restaurant, taking out the trash. He only had time to say "What the hell?" before a third demon-masked man with a submachine gun shot him. The Last thing Oliver saw before he passed out was one of the demon masks peering down at him.

* * *

"Mr. Queen? Mr. Queen!"

Oliver started to come out of his drug-induced sleep just as the bag over his head was removed. He blinked away black spots as he spotted the first demon-masked man before him. Lolling his head, he ascertained the positions of the other two men and Tommy, who was laid out on a palet behind him. He brought his attention back to his interrogator, who held up his taser, letting the electric charge flash between the two prongs.

"Did your father survive that accident?" he demanded. Oliver remained silent. "I ask the questions." The man said, "You give me the answers." Oliver was still silent, so the man stuck the Taser on his chest, shocking him. Oliver groaned loudly behind clenched teeth. "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" the mask asked again, and again Oliver was silent, so again he tasered him. Oliver let out another groan. Finally, he looked up at the mask.

"Yes, he did." He said.

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver looked right into the darkened eyeholes of the mask. "He told me I'm gonna kill you."

The mask and his friends all shared a laugh. "You're delusional." He said finally. "You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

Oliver lifted his now-freed hands. "Not anymore." He said. Then, before they could react, he went into motion. He ducked a punch from his interrogator, and then flipped the chair up to block a second. He reversed the chair, sending the hard edge of the seat into the chest of the second man, then ripped out of back seat posts and spun around, staking the interrogator in the heart. For good measure, he brought the taser up and shocked him under his jaw, sending him to the floor. He grabbed the second man and swung him around in front of his as a shield, just as the third man fired. The bullets hit the second guy in the chest, making him go limp in Oliver's hands. Seeing that, the third bolted from the room. Oliver let the man drop and ran over to Tommy. Bending down he checked his pulse, making sure his friend was alive. Noting that he was, Oliver took off after the third man, just as Tommy started to come around.

* * *

It was the sound of the gunfire that finally snapped Tommy out his drug-induced haze. Keeping his eyes closed, he took a moment to take stock of his condition- slightly sluggish, hands zip-cuffed behind him. He heard a body drop to the ground and the sound of boots running away, and a moment later he felt fingers on his throat checking his pulse. _Oliver._ He realized, and continued to feign unconsciousness. A moment later he heard Oliver run off to deal with the final kidnapper and, when he was finally alone, he opened his eyes.

Tommy had no freaking clue what was going on. Surely Moira didn't send these men AGAIN! No, it had to be something else, a part of some other plan… or maybe his father was sending him on an impromptu field test. He wouldn't put it past him. Taking a breath, he set to work escaping the zip cuffs. He had just about broken free when he looked up and saw the second man struggling to his feet. He watched as the man pried his vest open and felt or any wounds. He seemed to sigh in relief when he found none, and then he looked around for his fallen weapon. He spotted it just as Tommy broke the ties, and the snapping sound caused the man to look over at Tommy. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then at the gun- and then both were off, trying to reach the weapon first.

The thug managed to grab it, but as he brought it around Tommy let loose with a roundhouse kick, sending the weapon flying across the room. The thug tried to counter with a punch to the jaw, but Tommy grabbed his arm, trapping it, and then used his momentum to throw the man over his shoulder. He landed with a terrible crash into a stack of pallets, shattering several of them in an explosion of wood. Remembering his training Tommy leaped forward, intent on knocking the thug out and securing him for the police- but when he flipped the man over, to his horror he saw a jagged piece of wood impaling the mans chest- right over his heart. Tommy fell back onto the floor, scrambling backwards as the man shudder for a brief moment, but then fell still, dead. He was still staring t the man five minutes later when Oliver ran back in.

Oliver had no trouble running down the third man and killing him. It was distasteful, but necessary- no one could know the kind of skills Oliver now possessed and not question things when a masked vigilante suddenly appeared. As it was he would need to move up his timetable- something that irked him but he could deal with. As he finalized the story that he would tell Tommy and the police in his mind, he ran back into the warehouse they had been holding him- and skidded to a stop. On the floor was the second man, whom had clearly been shot- but now he was lying there with a piece of wood in his chest. And across from him was a clearly shell-shocked Tommy.

Oliver approached his friend cautiously. "Tommy?" he called out. "Are you okay?"

"I killed him." Tommy said numbly, not looking away from the corpse. "He came at me, and I threw him… dear god, I killed a man." He dropped his head into his shaking hands. "I'm a murder…"

"No." Oliver said firmly, moving quickly to his friends side. He squatted down in front of Tommy, blocking his view, and took his arms in his hands. "You are not a murder, Tommy." He said, giving his friend a light shake. "You were defending yourself. This man tried to kill you, and you defended yourself. That is NOT murder. Hey, look at me." Tommy forced himself to meet Oliver's eyes. "This was not murder, Tommy. It was self-defense."

"That doesn't make it any easier." Tommy replied.

Oliver shook his head sadly. "No, it doesn't." he agreed, thinking of that solider he had killed on Lian Yu- his first kill. And by far his most righteous. "Look, some guy in a hood just saved me from the other one. And he gave me the man's cellphone. I'm going to call the cops, and they'll take it for here, okay? We're safe now." Oliver said, looking back at the dead man even as he dialed 911. "We'll be safe now."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Oliver and Tommy were both seated in the parlor of Queen Manor as Detective Lance and his partner took their statements. Oliver and Moira were seated on one of the couches, while a trembling Tommy sat on the other. Walter poured the young man a glass of brandy and handed it to him, and Tommy took it with two hand and a grateful nod.

"So let me make sure I got this straight." Lance was saying. "These three thugs drug you, kidnap you, start to torture **you** ," he emphasized the you, looking at Oliver. "And then a guy in a green hood swooped in and took two of them out. The third dragged you out of there, trying to escape, and the Hood chased him down, killing him and saving you." Again he stared hard at Oliver. "Meanwhile perp number 2 wasn't as dead as the Hood thought and tried to ice Merlyn, who managed to fight him off and in the process killed him." He sent a gentler look towards Tommy. "That is self-defense, and I can guarantee there won't be any charges against you for that. And before you start hating yourself too much, I think we both know exactly how bad Laurel would react if you were to die." He shared a meaningful look with Tommy. After a moment, he looked back to Oliver. "So, is that about right?"

"Yes, Detective Lance." Oliver replied calmly. In his mind, he was going through all of the responses he could give to Lance's disbelief of his story. So he was completely unprepared when Lance turned to Hilton and said "The Hood again."

"Yeah, but this time he dropped bodies. Change in his M.O.? Escalation of his tactics?"

"Or it could just be he didn't have a choice this time." Lance countered reasonably. "First time I ever heard of him rescuing hostages."

"What?"

The two cops looked at Oliver, who was staring at them in obvious confusion. "This isn't the first time this… Hood guy has shown up." Hilton told Oliver.

"He's been spotted around the Glades for the past six months. Occasionally goes after some bottom-feeder with too much money." Lance added. It was taking all he had not to laugh at the look on Oliver's face. "Damn nutjob tossed a perp right through my damn window at the precinct. Green hood, had a bow and arrows. Crazy stuff."

"Yeah… crazy." Oliver said haltingly.

"It's a shame he had to kill these guys, though." Lance continued. "As long as he was just busting perps and leaving them for us, the brass just considered him a nuisance that they could live with. He starts dropping bodies?" Lance shook his head. "There'll be a task force set up to catch him in no time." Oliver nodded, considering the cops remarks.

"Tommy!"

He looked up as a somewhat familiar voice called out Tommy's name, and a moment later Malcolm Merlyn entered the room. He ignored everyone and headed straight for his son. "Are you okay?" he asked as he observed his son, looking for any injuries.

Tommy laughed mirthlessly. "I'm about as far from okay as I can be, Dad."

"Tommy had to defend himself, and a perp died." Lance told the elder Merlyn. "No charges will be filed."

"Do you have any leads on the men behind this?" Malcolm asked through gritted teeth.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons." Hilton said. "These guys were pros."

"Could be a kidnapping for ransom, could be something else. We'll be looking into it." Lance promised Malcolm. He knew that Malcolm would be looking into it as well.

"Well, if Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch." Walter said, ending the interview. The cops nodded and rose, with Lance giving a look to Malcolm and Moira. With that, Walter showed the two cops out of the house.

"Malcolm, Tommy," Moira began, turning to the two Merlyns, "Why don't you both stay for dinner? I know Thea will be terrified once she learns what happened, and Laurel can come over as well."

Malcolm smiled. "Thank you, Moira. I think that would be a good idea." He looked to Tommy, who just nodded.

"I'll tell Raisa." Moira said before moving off towards the kitchens.

Malcolm stood and held out his hand to Oliver. "It's good to see you home, Oliver."

"It's good to be home, Sir." Oliver said politely, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Malcolm." The businessman replied.

"I'm happy to see you here for Tommy, Malcolm." Oliver said tightly. Malcolm nodded.

"I spent too many years being distant with Tommy. But with finding out about Thea, and learning some hard truths about myself, well…" he smiled thinly. "I'm trying to be a better man."

Oliver nodded, then looked back at Tommy. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, buddy? You can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

Tommy smiled tiredly. "Thanks." He said, placing the glass down on the table and rising from the couch. "I think I'll do that."

* * *

It was after midnight when Moira's town car joined the other two vehicles on the deserted service road deep in the Glades. Moira turned off the engine but kept the lights on, then got out and joined the other two men who were already conversing quietly, their voices drowned out by the sound of thunder.

"Storm's coming." Lance noted at Moira joined the pair. "I don't suppose you're gonna tell me you hired those thugs?" he asked.

Moira huffed in indignation. "Of course I didn't." she said. "I hired them the first time to find out what Oliver knew. But we all know what Oliver knows! So what would be the point?" she turned her eyes onto Malcolm. "Unless this is some game of yours?"

"Of course not!" Malcolm snapped. "While once, I will admit, that I would have been proud that Tommy could kill that man so effortlessly; nowadays I never wanted him to have that kind of… guilt… on his conscience." He admitted. "I taught him how to defend himself and others, but I never expected him to kill anyone."

"He's in pretty rough shape, or so Laurel tells me." Quentin noted.

"Yes, well… she'll be good for him." Malcolm replied. "She'll help him thought this. But I'm more concerned right now about who and how the two were kidnapped."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Lance said. "Red devil masks, the dead busboy- it's all very familiar. TOO familiar."

"Someone knows." Moira deduced. She looked to Malcolm. "Could this be Slade?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Possible, but doubtful. Mia had his memory wiped, remember."

"But you still haven't found him?" Moira pressed.

"No." he admitted reluctantly.

"Could be Rochev." Lance suggested. "That must be one unhappy lady after what Felicity put her through."

"I'll look into it." Malcolm said. He looked at the detective shrewdly. "By the way, that was nicely done at the house today, Quentin."

Lance shrugged. "I'm hoping that by saying the cops will be more…accepting of a vigilante as long as he isn't dropping bodies, maybe he won't drop anymore bodies."

"Oliver needs to develop a conscience, quickly." Malcolm noted.

Moira smiled. "And I have just the man for the job." She assured them.

"We taking bets on how fast Oliver will ditch him?" Lance joked.

* * *

It wasn't long after that meeting that the rain started. As lightning flashed and rain lashed against the windows of Queen Manor, Oliver lay on the floor, pelted by the rain from his open window, deep in the throes of a nightmare. And just down the hall, Thea was also in the middle of a nightmare- once more seeing her draw back and fire an arrow straight into the heart of her brother…

She bolted upright, gasping and drenched in sweat. Still half asleep, she looked around her room in confusion as if looking for something. Not finding it, she stumbled out of bed and out of her room. Moving blearily down the hall, she thought she heard noises coming from Oliver's room and moved to check them out. Opening the door, she found her brother tossing and turning on the floor, covered only by a damp blanket. "Ol'vr." She called out drunkenly, still mostly asleep. "Ollie, wake up." Heedless of the danger, Thea staggered into the room and knelt beside her brother, reaching out to shake him out of his nightmare.

But as soon as her hand touched his arm, Oliver lashed out instinctively. He grabbed her wrist and rolled over, throwing Thea over him and causing her to hit the floor hard. He moved to straddle her and bring his fist down onto her throat, but then Thea countered by wrapping her legs around his arm and rolling them back, trapping him briefly in an arm bar. Oliver powered out, lifting her as he shot to his feet and slamming her down on top of his dresser, causing her to let go. But Thea lashed out with her foot, catching him on the side of his head. As he staggered back Thea leaped off the dresser and swept his feet, sending him crashing back to the floor. Thea leaped on top of him and brought her fist down towards _his_ throat, stopping less than an inch as she finally woke up.

For a brief moment the siblings looked at one another, both finally coming back to their senses. Then as one the two scooted back from one another, with Oliver backing himself up against his bed and Thea against the wall next to the bathroom. They stared at each other in shock, as each had given away more than they wanted the other to know.

"Thea…" Oliver started, his voice raspy. "What—" before he could say anything else, she bolted into the bathroom. A moment later he could hear her retching. Oliver shakily made his way to his feet and went into the bathroom and saw Thea hugging the toilet. Gingerly he made his way over to her, kneeling beside her and rubbing circles on her back.

* * *

"Raisa keeps some around here." A short time later, Oliver and Thea were in the kitchen where Thea was searching for some instant cocoa mix. "For when I can't sleep and need a little something."

"And you don't want to melt the chocolate down yourself?" Oliver teased, though his eyes were full of worry as he watched his sister.

"Last time I tried that, I burned the pot." Thea replied. "Ah-ha!" she pulled out the box. She then moved to fill the kettle with water, which she set on the stove to boil before pulling two mugs out of the cabinet. That done, she leaned back against the counter and sighed.

"Thea, I'm sorry—"

"Don't." she said

"I hurt you…"

"You really didn't." Thea assured him. "Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing. The doctors warned us that you might have nightmares, and that we shouldn't try to wake you like that."

"Still, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Oliver said earnestly.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

They were silent for a time. When the water started to steam, Thea pulled it off the stove and fixed two cups of hot chocolate. As they drank, Oliver looked at Thea, an unasked question on his lips. Thea noticed and sighed. "After you and dad…" she set down her mug. "After the Gambit went down, I was in a pretty dark place. By the time I hit 14 I was drinking and smoking. And my 'friends' and I discovered that with enough makeup, enough cleavage, and enough money, we could get into any club we wanted. So I went out and partied with them almost every night. Then Margo introduced me to harder stuff, like E and Oxy, and I'd take that, too."

"Thea," Oliver said sadly, "why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because I was lonely." She replied. "Because I was in pain. Mom didn't notice; she was holed up in this house for months before Walter came along and got her living again. Tommy wasn't always here; he was in pain, too. And Laurel… well, as much as she always liked me, she wasn't going to hang around here after what happened with Sara. I had nobody. But the pills and the booze made it all better." She laughed hollowly. "For a few hours, at least."

"So what changed?"

"Mom finally woke up." Thea began, blending the truth into the lie they decided to tell Oliver. "She saw how bad I was getting, and thought maybe, if I knew I still had a brother, I could turn myself around. So she told Malcolm about me, and then me about Malcolm. And then he decided the best way to clean me up wasn't a brotherly intervention, but Boot Camp."

"So what, he forced you to train?" Oliver asked, getting upset.

Thea shook her head. "No, he gave me a choice. Spend 6 months in rehab, or spend time training with him. I didn't feel like getting locked up in a rehab center, so I chose him." She chuckled. "Rehab would have been easier, that much I get now. But I found that, once I got my legs under me and built up some skills- and muscles- I actually enjoyed it. I get more of a rush exercising and training than I ever got snorting Oxy. And Tommy decided to do it with me, so I had him to lean on. And then I started spending more time with him, and then by extension I spent more time with Laurel, so I had fewer and fewer reasons to get high." She gave him a look. "And then I attacked my brother tonight, and I feel terrible about it."

Oliver chuckled. "Don't feel too bad." He took a sip of the cocoa. "I guess it's just hard to reconcile the baby sister you were with the bad ass you are now."

"It does take some getting used to." Thea replied, sipping her own cocoa.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Thea." Oliver said finally.

Thea smiled. "You're here now."

After half an hour the pair headed back upstairs to attempt to get some sleep. At least, that's what Thea wanted Oliver to think. As soon as she was in her room, she threw on some heavier clothes, grabbed her leather jacket, and climbed out her window. Stealthily dropping to the ground, she made her way to the garage to grab Ollie's old Ducati. Rolling it down the drive to the main gate, she finally climbed on, started it up, and drove.

It was nearing one o'clock by the time she reached the old decrepit house in the Glades. She pulled into the car park and shut the bike off, then threw a tarp over it to hide it from any would be thieves. Thea made her way around back and made short work of the lock, picking it with an expertise that Sin had honed several months back. She made her way inside and was quietly shutting the door when his voice stopped her.

"You know, one of these days you'll break in, and I'll shoot you thinking you're a robber." Roy Harper said, not even bothering to roll over and look at her as he lay dozing in his bed.

Thea shucked off her jacket, sweatshirt, and pants. "Lucky for me, you're probably a crap shot." She padded over to the bed and crawled in under the covers.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as she snuggled into him.

"I can now." She replied, and the pair fell into a blissful sleep.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Come and Get Your Love**

 **Lyrics by Redbone**

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah! In honor of the holidays, and as a pick me up from all of the crap we've had to endure since Halloween, I decided to post this chapter. Still no idea when I'll be posting regularly; I barely have any time to write anymore. But I'm still plugging away at this story, and I will finish it.

Funny thing about jokes. Sometimes something happens that makes the joke completely irrelevant. Like, say… saying the Cubs would never win the World Series. I mean, seriously. Who the hell saw THAT coming? It's be like America electing Donald Trump for Pres—

Oh, **FUCK** 2016.

Guess what scene was inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy?

You might have noticed a familiar line I put in there. Hey, Season 4 writers of Arrow! Remember Tommy?!

A rare review response: While I appreciate almost every review, including guest reviews, I will not be taking the time to respond to them. This site doesn't allow me to- either in the chapter, or to write replies to reviews, and I've always said that if you take the five minutes it takes to set up an account on the site- even if all you do is read stories- THEN I'll be happy to respond.

But then I got this gem…

From: Cindy (Guest)

Cindy:OMG! I LOVED YOUR LAST TOO FICS AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS ONE! I love to see how Oliver reacts to all of this! Also, congrats on being the first person I've ever met that has actually finished a "characters watch the show" fic.

Well Cindy, with all due love and respect to the other authors out there, the big reason I wrote 'Past is Prologue' is because I could never find one that was finished as well.

Sorry guys, I couldn't resist.

Lastly, I wanted to send out a quick 'Get Well Soon' to Carrie Fisher. To me, she's royalty.

Note about Trigger warnings:

So recently I've become aware of these things called 'Trigger Warnings'. Apparently I'm supposed to put these in my story so that someone can be forewarned if I am going to write something that goes against their beliefs/sensibilities. At the risk of sounding like a Trump supporter (dear GOD I'm not; I can't believe that Orange Goblin and his Merry Band of Misfits and Neo-Nazis won the government…), I'm going to give my stance on Trigger Warnings.

There are exactly TWO times in this story where I will be giving a warning of any kind. One because of a graphic situation, and one because it will be echoing something that most of us lived through, and is the only thing I'm legitimately worried about including in this story. But that is it. Outside of that, here is your only Trigger warning- Shit happens. Deal with it, or don't bother reading. If you read something that upsets you and you want to start a dialogue, by all means feel free to message me. If you read something that upsets you and you just want to bitch about it, I don't have time to deal with your shit.


	3. Chapter 3: Movies and Mayhem

**A/N:** Please read note at end of chapter about future updates!

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The day after the party Oliver pulled himself out of his bed, stretching to work the kinks out before padding his way into his bathroom for a long, hot shower. Having cleaned, groomed and dressed himself for the day, Oliver made his way down to the den for breakfast. As he entered, the news on the TV caught his attention.

'In financial news, the revelation of the theft of over $40 million dollars from Hunt Multinational has rocked Wall Street as investors continue to sell off stock …'

"To a nicer person, it couldn't have happened." Sin chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee. "I talked to Laurel this morning; sounded like she was dancing on the ceiling."

"Well, her caseload just got a lot lighter. So I guess she had reason to dance." Thea pointed out. She smiled as her brother walked into the room. "Morning, Ollie. Fun party last night?"

"It had its moments." Oliver replied with a smile as he fixed himself a plate. "It was weird that the cops tried to bust it up and nobody had actually _done_ anything."

"Yeah. I can see how that would be weird for you." Thea teased.

"Did the police ever find anything, sweetheart?" Moira asked casually.

"No." Oliver replied. "So you can rest easy, I DIDN'T manage to lose $2 million my first week back."

"Well, it's good to pace yourself." Moira said dryly. "By the way, I got a call from the lawyers this morning. You have an appointment at 9 A.M. Monday morning at the courthouse to overturn the death in absentia order."

"Yeah, Monday morning you'll be a real boy again." Thea quipped.

"Maybe the only time I've ever looked forward to going to court." Oliver noted wryly.

"Hey, you gonna be here tonight for movie night, right?" Thea asked hopefully.

Oliver paused in his reply. Really, he should be at the foundry planning his next move. But seeing the hopeful look on her face, he sighed internally and decided that one night wouldn't be too much to take off. "Of course I will."

Her smile was worth it.

* * *

Oliver ended up spending most of Saturday in his room, doing more research on the names on the list- a fact that John Diggle was thankful for. As eight o'clock rolled around he shut down his computer and headed down to the den.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" he heard Sin ask as he approached the room.

"I've been getting enough." A grumpy Thea replied.

"No, you haven't." Oliver stopped in the entryway and watched as Sin playfully wagged her finger in front of Thea's face.

"Move the finger or I'll bite it off." Thea warned.

"Are you still biting people, Speedy?" Oliver teased as he entered the den. "I thought you grew out of that."

"I've been known to make exceptions."

Sin wagged her eyebrows. "You can bite me anytime."

"In your dreams." Thea teased with a smirk.

"Every night."

"TMI, Sin. TMI." Tommy said with a groan. He looked back at Oliver with pleading eyes. "Thank GOD you're here. I seriously need more male friends."

"You could have asked Dig to join us." Felicity said from the TV.

"He told me- and I quote- 'I don't get paid enough for that, man'."

"Glad to know I'm still your go-to guy then." Oliver said with a laugh as he dropped down onto the couch.

"Far cry from the last time we had a movie night with a group of ladies, right?" Tommy joked.

"Bleh!" Sin said.

"I don't want to know. EVER." Thea said adamantly.

Felicity came back over to the sofa and, after stopping to give Tommy a light slap on the back of the head (Hey!), sat down between Oliver and Sin. "There. I'll create a nice buffer between the two of you."

"He's not my type." Sin said dryly.

"Actually, I was more worried about you hitting him than him hitting _on_ you."

"Well, she is a bit young for me anyways." Oliver said drolly. "So, Miss Smoak—"

"Felicity." She interjected.

Oliver smiled. "Felicity. What are we watching?"

"Well, we have a double feature. Tonight I introduce you all to the brilliance of Mel Brooks with 'Spaceballs' and 'Blazing Saddles'.

* * *

In hindsight, it shouldn't have surprised Oliver that Thea nodded off halfway through the second movie. She had been struggling to stay awake all night, and Oliver knew that Sin had been right- she wasn't getting enough sleep. A low groan drew his attention back to his sister, and he glanced worriedly as she moaned and thrashed lightly in the grips of a nightmare.

Sensing the coming nightmare, Sin shifted in her seat to bring Thea's head down to her lap, where she started lightly stroking her hair. Oliver watched stunned as Sin began softly singing to Thea, trying to draw her away from whatever demons were tormenting her.

 _"Over in Killarney_

 _Many years ago,_

 _Me Mither sang a song to me_

 _In tones so sweet and low._

 _Just a simple little ditty,_

 _In her good ould Irish way,_

 _And l'd give the world if she could sing_

 _That song to me this day."_

To his astonishment, her singing was calming Thea down.

 _"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

 _"Oft in dreams I wander_

 _To that cot again,_

 _I feel her arms a-huggin' me_

 _As when she held me then._

 _And I hear her voice a -hummin'_

 _To me as in days of yore,_

 _When she used to rock me fast asleep_

 _Outside the cabin door."_

Thea finally settled down, a small smile on her face. Sin glanced over at Oliver. "She has pretty bad nightmares," she explained. "If I catch it early enough, I've found that singing to her, holding her, actually helps her rest."

Oliver gave Sin an honest smile. "She's lucky to have a friend like you." He told her.

Sin shrugged. "I was lucky first. I owe her a lot."

"You don't do that because you owe her; you do it because you care." Oliver said gently. "Trust me. As a guy with money that everyone wants to get their hands on, I learned a long time ago to tell genuine people from the fakers."

Sin shifted, uncomfortable at his praise. "Aw, stop. You're making me all misty." She gave him a smile in return- a sign of a cease-fire.

Oliver looked at his sister in concern. "Do you know what her nightmares are about?" he asked. "Has she said anything?"

Sin shook her head. "No. She refuses to talk about it."

From her seat on the floor where she had moved to, Felicity did her best to hide her grimace. She had a pretty good idea what those nightmares were about.

Soon the movie was over, and as Felicity rose to take out the blu-ray, Sin gently nudged Thea. "Rise and shine, princess." She said softly. Thea blinked, then blearily drew herself up to a sitting position.

"What happened to the movie?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You slept through it." Sin said. "We're calling it a night. You okay to go up to your room?"

"Yeah." She said hoarsely, rising to her feet. She met her brother's concerned gaze and blushed. "And here we were supposed to be reconnecting. Sorry, Ollie…"

"Don't be sorry, Thea." Oliver said quickly, enveloping her in a hug. "Go get some sleep. We'll do lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Thea smiled. "Sounds good." She kissed him on the cheek, then did the same to Tommy. "Goodnight, brothers."

"Night, Speedy." Tommy said warmly.

Thea walked over and gave Felicity a hug, then turned back to a waiting Sin.

"Do I get a kiss?" Sin teased before throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Speedy. Let's get you to bed. In a totally platonic way, of course."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…." Thea muttered as the two headed out of the den.

"I'm gonna head home." Felicity announced, zipping up her movie binder. "I suppose I'll see you all next week. Maybe." She added quickly. "Because you are not beholden to be here… despite the fact that this is your house… and I'm gonna stop talking now."

Oliver gave her an amused look. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Pshh." Felicity said, waving her hand. "I've had longer nights working at QC and been fine to drive. I'll be okay."

"Then goodnight, Felicity." Oliver said. "It was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you, too. And you, Tommy." She added.

"You remembered." Tommy said with a smirk. Felicity merely rolled her eyes and headed for the door. The two men watched here leave, and as soon as the door closed behind her Tommy leaned in close to Oliver. "She's single, you know."

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Thea already told me."

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm going to head home. You going to be okay?"

Oliver gave him a smile. "Well, I don't know how I'll do out there without my wingman, but I'll try and manage."

* * *

It was an unusual situation that the next day before noon, Thea let herself into Roy's house with her new key.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" She quipped. "And look, I didn't even damage your lock this time…" She paused as she saw him sitting pensively in front of his darkened TV. "Okay, brooding is officially my job." She came and sat down next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Your father paid me a visit yesterday." Roy said.

Thea stared at him in confusion for a moment. "My fat—" suddenly her face colored red with fury. "That son of a bitch!" she shouted. "Did he threaten you? Did he HURT you?" she started checking him for any obvious injuries.

"Whoa!" Roy said, gripping her shoulders lightly. "No, he didn't hurt me, OR threaten me. He offered me a job."

Thea blinked in confusion. "A what now?" Roy pulled out the list of cars and handed it wordlessly to Thea. She took a moment to look at the list. "I've seen this movie." She said finally. "You do great until you have to boost the Mustang, then the cops chase you and you're almost killed by the evil Doctor Who." She handed the list back to Roy.

Roy chuckled. "He doesn't want me to steal them- though that was what I thought at first," Roy said. "He wants me to fix them. Apparently he wants to auction them off to fund his wife's clinic in the Glades."

"That's… actually a nice thing." Thea said with a frown.

Roy sighed. "Also, he made some good points."

"Oh, no!" Thea exclaimed. "Malcolm Merlyn does not make 'good points', Roy. He lies and manipulates. So whatever he told you—"

"He basically said I wasn't good enough for you. And I'm not sure he's wrong."

Thea groaned. "I'm going to kill that bastard." She said through gritted teeth.

"Thea, whatever this thing," he wagged his finger between the two of them, "is between us, what do I bring to it, other than a few good nights' sleep? Hell, we met when I stole your purse!"

"And I stole your wallet. That's how we flirt." Thea replied.

"Well, I'd like to do more than just flirt!"

"So would I; but you won't let me." Thea said pointedly.

Roy blushed. "I wasn't talking about sex." He said. "I mean; I'd like to actually take you somewhere. You know, like a date. But to do that, I need money. And I'd kinda like to make that money, you know- legitimately. I just…" he looked up at Thea. "Do you think I could actually do this?"

Thea smiled at him. "Roy, the past- well, five years of my life have been shit, but the last year especially. And this," she wagged her finger between them, "is the only thing that feels normal; the only thing that feels REAL. It's kept me sane. You do that, on your own, as just YOU." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "If you want to take this job, then I'm all for it. If you want to tell Malcolm to shove it up his ass, I'll support you. But I want you to make the decision that is best for YOU, that would make YOU happy. And then well go from there. Together."

"Even if I want to keep stealing purses?" Roy asked teasingly.

"Thea chuckled. "We'll do it together. We'll be a modern day Bonnie and Clyde."

"Bonnie and Clyde were killed, you know." Roy pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're much smarter than they were." Thea snuggled in close to Roy. "I'm with you 'till the end of the line, Roy."

Roy sighed in contentment. "Then, I guess I'm giving you a lift Tuesday morning, because I'm going to say yes."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. "Well, don't get TOO used to working for Malcolm, because I'm STILL going to kill him." Thea said as Roy laughed.

* * *

After a rather productive Sunday night, Oliver headed down to the lounge Monday to grab some breakfast before his resurrection. He entered just in time to watch the news coverage about his latest target.

'Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than $30 million from the plan's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.' On the screen, the familiar sketch of the Hood came up. Oliver gestured at the screen.

"This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?" he said jovially.

Thea shot him a look. "Five years on an island and you still know who they are." She said. "I blame that on Tommy."

Oliver smiled. "I've been catching up." He said. "It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away."

"And now I'M blaming Tommy." Moira said drolly, earning a chuckle from Thea.

"Do you have any questions about today, Oliver?" Walter asked. "It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided."

Oliver gave him a tight smile. "It's fine, Walter. I've been in a courtroom before."

"Four times by my estimate." Tommy said as he walked in the room. "You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?" Oliver had the sense to look slightly embarrassed at his youthful transgressions.

Moira shot Tommy an annoyed look. "I wish everyone would." She said bluntly.

"Careful, Tommy." Thea warned with a smile. "You're already on thin ice, and that was before you even got here."

"I'd hang, but we're headed to court." Oliver said with a tight smile. Tommy grinned back, oblivious to the tension.

"I know, that's why I'm here." He said. "My best friend is getting legally resurrected; I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right." Oliver sighed. He looked at Thea. "What about you?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Thea said warmly.

"Mrs. Queen?" Diggle announced as he came into the room. "Car's ready."

Moira nodded and, shooting Tommy a look and ignoring the arm he held out for her, took her husband's arm as well and walked out to the car. Tommy held out his arm jokingly to Oliver, who just smirked and walked out. He didn't even bother offering it to Thea, who smacked him on the back of the head as she passed.

"Ow."

"Pussy."

* * *

A short time later the group pulled up in front of the courthouse. Oliver took a breath to fortify himself, then stepped out of the car and into a sea of reporters. They pressed in close from all sides, screaming questions.

"Are you going to testify as to what happened when the yacht sank?"

"Are you going to talk about the boat crash?"

"Mr. Queen, did you see Sarah Lance die?"

As the storm of questions continued, his mind brought up images of another storm, feeling the room tilt, seeing Sara pulled away from him by the ocean…

Inside the courtroom a short time later, Oliver was giving his statement. "There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor." He said. "My father didn't make it." He thought of the moment that Robert had put the gun to his temple and fired. Moira was crying softly, and Thea sat their gripping Tommy's hand. She refused to cry, but her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I almost died, I… I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw land." Oliver continued. "When I reached it, I knew I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going." He finished shakily. Even giving that brief, prepared statement had been exceptionally hard on the man.

"Your honor," his lawyer started, "We move to vacate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid."

A short time later, the Queens, with Tommy, headed out of the courtroom and down the stairs to the main floor.

"Oliver," his mother started, "I know you said you wanted to go to the offices, but given the circumstances…"

"Tomorrow would probably be better." Oliver finished, secretly relieved. That had been harder than he had expected it to be, and he didn't think he could take maintaining his act for much longer.

Moira looked at Walter, who nodded slightly. She smiled at her son. "Of course."

"Thank you." Oliver said, and Moira and Walter headed away. Oliver took a moment, then started walking down the stairs, Tommy and Thea at his side.

"Probably for the best." Thea said. "You can take some time to unwind. Use the gym to blow off some steam."

"That sounds like a really good idea." Oliver conceded.

"Plus, you aren't really missing anything at the office." Tommy added. "Blah-Blah, making money; blah-blah, this is your legacy, yadda-yadda, we got this nice office picked out for you…"

Oliver chuckled. "Speaking from experience?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Tommy said. "The crafty old bastard had an office sitting there waiting for me. AND an assistant."

The three hit the bottom of the stairs, but as they rounded the corner, they ran straight into Laurel, who was walking with Joanna and another woman into the courthouse.

"Ollie!" she said in surprise.

"Hey, babe." Tommy said, stepping forward and kissing Laurel on the cheek.

"Hey! What are you all doing here?" she asked.

Oliver looked confused for a moment, the realized what she meant. "Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"My job." She replied with a smile.

"Right."

"More like the D.A.'S." Joanna put in helpfully.

Oliver then noticed the sad looking woman on Laurel's right and held out his hand.

"Hi, Oliver Queen." He said politely, shaking her hand.

"Emily Nocenti." She replied.

Thea stepped past her brother and hugged the third woman briefly. "How are you holding up, Emily?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess." Emily replied. "I just want to get justice for my father."

"Laurel will make sure you will." Thea promised her.

"We have to go." Laurel said. "I'll see you at home tonight, Tommy."

"Knock 'em dead." Tommy said.

"Good luck." Oliver added. Laurel nodded and started heading for the courtroom. "It was nice to meet you." Emily said as Joanna led her away.

Tommy, Thea and Oliver headed outside to the car, but there on the steps the press was gathered; this time around another man. Martin Somers looked confident, smiling at the cameras as the reports clambered for a sound bite, and the two men watched with interest.

"Mr. Somers! Mr. Somers!" The all screamed. Martin pointed at one of the reporters. "What do you have to say about the accusations made by Laurel Lance?" she called out.

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI." He started, still smiling. "But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you." Martin walked away, with some of the press still trailing after him.

"Honest businessman my ass." Thea seethed. AT Oliver's questioning look, Thea elaborated. "Victor Nocenti was a stevedore down at Somer's docks. Rumor was that he saw something illegal and was going to inform the police, so Somers had him killed."

"Why didn't the police arrest him?"

"No evidence to connect him, and he has friends in all the low places."

"Like the Triad." Tommy added with a frown. "I really wish Laurel had stayed away from this case…"

"Since when has Laurel ever backed away from a challenge?" Thea asked rhetorically. The three climbed into the waiting car, ignoring the press. Thea and Tommy also pretended to ignore the look of determination on Oliver's face.

* * *

Back in the courthouse, Laurel was giving her opening remarks.

"How much is a life worth?" she asked. "A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. A father." She stopped and looked back at Emily. "A man with a daughter." She paused for effect before continuing. "The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there," she pointed at the defendant, "Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed. Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the district attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them."

* * *

Oliver did end up spending a few hours in the gym back at the manor. But soon enough he once again evaded Diggle and made his way to the foundry to prepare for the nights' mission- Martin Somers. After a bit of cursory investigation, he donned his leathers, grabbed his bow, and headed down to the docks to have a pointed conversation with the man.

At the docks, Somers was railing at his lawyer in his office.

"You, listen up." He growled. The calm, confident man who had spoken to the press earlier that day was gone. This was the true Martin Somers- jittery, scared. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?" Suddenly the lights flickered off, and the sounds of three arrows impacting their targets could be heard. When the lights came back up, his lawyer and his two bodyguards were down on the ground. "What the hell?" was all he said when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and his world went dark.

When he came to, the world seemed to be upside down. As the world came into focus and he saw The Hood standing across from him, though, he realized that it was himself who was upside down, hanging from a crane and swinging like a pendulum.

"Martin Somers! You've failed this city." The Hood intoned, drawing an arrow from his quiver and firing it as the man swung. It just passed by the right side of his head.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Somers screamed out. The Hood ignored him.

"You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning." He warned, drawing another arrow and firing it. The one left a deep cut on his left cheek. Somers cried out in pain, pressing his hand to the cut. When he looked back at where The Hood had been, though, the vigilante was gone.

* * *

"How is it exactly, Mr. Diggle," Moira said at Queen Manor as she poured herself a drink, "That even knowing when and how he will ditch you, Oliver _still_ manages to ditch you?"

"In my defense, he shook things up today." Diggle replied wryly. "Let me drive him home and everything." A beeping noise stopped him, and he pulled out his phone. Opening an app, he smiled at what he saw. "Of course, this time I put trackers on all the vehicles. Oliver just pulled onto the manor's grounds."

Moira chuckled. "Well, let's make this good." She waited until Diggle gave her the nod to continue. "I hired you to protect my son." Moira began, pacing in front of Diggle as he put his phone away. "Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect." She pointed out.

"With all due respect, ma'am," Diggle tried, "I never had a client who didn't want my protection."

"I hired you." Moira pointed out, coming to stop in front of the bodyguard. "That makes _me_ the client." She looked at the man sternly for a moment before resuming her pacing. "Now, where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?"

"Ma'am, I truly do not know." Dig answered honestly.

"And he truly doesn't." a jovial voice called out as Oliver walked into the room. His mother cast him a baleful look.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to." His mother said, exasperated.

"I've been alone for five years." Oliver pointed out.

"I know that, Oliver."

"Mom," he interrupted, shoot her a look. "Alone." He emphasized.

Moira pretended to put it together after a beat. "I see." She said.

"I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage…" he started.

"No, I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous." Moira interrupted, walking up to her son. "It's not safe; you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy."

"That maniac saved my life." Oliver pointed out.

"This isn't a game." Moira said. She paused and looked into his eyes. "I lost you once. And I am not going through that again." She stated plaintively. Oliver looked back with genuine remorse.

"Okay." He said finally. "Dig's my guy."

"Thank you." Moira said, and then walked out of the room. Oliver looked up at his body man.

"Sorry to give you so much grief." He said. He almost meant it.

Dig buttoned up his suite jacket and walked around the couch. "I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of grief." He paused in front of Oliver. "But I tell you what- you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me." With that he left the room, just as Thea walked past.

"Welcome home." She said drolly.

"Where are you off to?" Oliver asked.

Thea gave him a wry smile. "Study date." She said as she headed out of the house towards the garage.

"What kind of lessons, anatomy?" Oliver grumbled to himself as he headed up to his room.

* * *

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" Roy groused early the next morning as he drove Thea to Merlyn Manor. And he did mean EARLY- not even 5 am yet, and he was driving to work. "Now I remember why I liked boosting purses so much. I could do it on my time table."

"But that also meant a lot of running- not that I mind that, actually…" Thea said, her eyes running up and down Roy's body.

"February." Roy said firmly.

"All the laws you DON'T mind breaking…" Thea pouted.

"Yeah, well… I follow the ones that matter."

Roy pulled up to the front of the mansion, parking right besides Tommy's Aston Martin. As the pair got out, Tommy looked at his sister flabbergasted. "Dear god, don't tell me you roped _him_ into this lunacy!"

"Actually, your father offered him a job." Thea said with a glare. Then she blinked. "Hang on, I've never told you about Roy. How—"

"If I could find out, don't you think Tommy could, too?" Malcolm asked, walking out of the manor towards the small group.

"Tommy's not that good."

"HEY!"

"Alright; I may have mentioned to Tommy that I was hiring your boyfriend for a job. I assume that's why you're here?" he asked, looking at Roy.

"That's right." Roy replied, looking Malcolm in the eye. The older man smirked at his bravado.

"Well then, while these two get warmed up, why don't I show you to the garage?"

Roy defiantly gave Thea a kiss on the lips before moving to follow Malcolm back into the house. Tommy smirked at his sister, who merely rolled her eyes. "Say something, I dare you." Thea hissed. "I'll kick your ass right after I kick the old man's."

"So never then?" Tommy joked, moving quickly away from his enraged sister and thanking god she had forgotten about his little slip.

After all, he wasn't supposed to know who Roy was yet.

* * *

When Malcolm turned the lights on, Roy thought he had died and gone to heaven.

The garage was a MASSIVE underground structure, complete with lifts, pneumatic tools, diagnostic equipment- Roy could set up his very own auto repair shop. And in a way, he WAS.

No garage would be complete without cars, and Roy practically salivated at the sight of the forty cars he would be working on.

"It's a bit of a tight fit," Malcolm explained as he led Roy deeper into the garage. "Truthfully this garage was only meant to hold 35 cars."

"Why would anyone need 35 cars?" Roy mused.

"My wife actually collected cars." Malcolm volunteered. At Roy's surprised look, he shrugged. "She always liked fixing things; be it human or machine. Anyways," he gestured around. "As I said initially, some are in better shape than others. Some need minor cosmetic work, others need their entire engine's rebuilt."

"I can do the engines." Roy said confidently, popping the hood of a 1972 Buick Skylark. He whistled in appreciation. "Body work- I know a guy. He'll give you a really good rate, as long as all the money goes back into the clinic."

"It will." Malcolm assured the younger man.

Roy nodded and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll do an initial survey, then give him a call. Let him know what we're dealing with. Damn," he ran his hand up the fins of a 1959 Cadillac Series 62/Deville. "You could kill someone with these fins!"

"What a novel idea." Malcolm noted wryly. "Well then, I'll leave you to your work. If you need anything, just use the intercom on the wall," he pointed to the device, "to call for Tess. That includes meals. Wouldn't want Thea to think I'm starving her boyfriend down here." With that, Malcolm turned and left Roy to his work.

* * *

Later that morning Detective's Lance and Hilton were down at the docks talking to Martin Somers. As it had happened the last time, Somers was denying anything happened at all to Lance's annoyance.

"Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers." Lance was saying, pacing lightly in front of Somers desk. He noted a hole in the top of the desk and fingered it idly as Somers sat, watching him. "We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Somers said. The calm facade was back in place.

"Yeah." Lance agreed. "So I guess that 9-1-1 call we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow… I guess well, was that a practical joke?" he threw out.

Somers smiled tightly. "These guys like to fool around."

"Yeah." Lance said again, walking away from the desk and over towards one of the patrol officers who held an evidence bag. "Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks." He pulled out a green arrow and turned around, showing it to Somers. Somers held his gaze impassively. "You see, there's this vigilante running around." Lance continued, coming back to the desk. He perched on the edge, waving the arrow around slightly. "He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know," he said, then looked back at the other officers. "I don't know." He repeated, and then looked back at Somers. "But the point is, the man seems to be going after criminals. So that makes me wonder what a fine, upstanding man such as yourself would have done to attract his attention. He gently put the arrow in the hole in the desk; it fit perfectly, to no one's surprise. Lance looked up at Somers with a tight smile. "But like you said, clearly, nothing happened here last night." He finished sarcastically.

Somers looked back at the cop. "Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective?" he asked. "After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check." Lance said evenly.

"I'm not." Somers said, rage simmering just beneath the surface. He stood and got into Lance's face. "You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional." He threatened.

Lance gave him a disgusted look. "And you don't want to know what I'm capable of if someone goes after my family." He snarled. "Maybe I come back and shove this arrow so far up you're a—"

"Alright, partner." Hilton interrupted, pulling Lance away. "I think we're done here."

Lance scoffed at Somers. "You better pray the vigilante comes for you. Because if I have to, I won't be anywhere near as forgiving as him." With that, Lance turned and strode out of the office.

Hilton rushed to catch up. "Are you drunk?" he asked point blank.

Lance shook his head. "Sober as the day I was born."

"Then what the hell was that?" Hilton hissed. "You just threatened that man!"

"He's a scumbag and a murderer." Lance said. "He's connected to the Triad."

"Allegedly." Hilton pointed out.

"Yeah, well if he allegedly sends any of his friends after my daughter, he's going to skip prison and head straight to the morgue." With that, Lance climbed into his cruiser and slammed the door. Hilton tiled his head back and sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this shit. He groused before heading to the passenger side and climbing in.

* * *

"As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit." Walter was saying as the elevator opened on the executive level of Queen Consolidated. Walter led Oliver and Moira though the outer office into the office that Robert Queen had once occupied. He looked around, pretending to take everything in as if he hadn't seen it two years ago when he had broken in on Amanda Waller's orders. His mother squeezed his arm gently and smiled at her son

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked. Oliver smiled in return.

"Yes, I am."

"I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy." Walter said jovially as they all walked into his office. Diggle took up position by the door. "You always were so excited."

"Dad let me drink soda in the office." Oliver revealed.

"Ah!" Moira exclaimed happily. "So that's why you enjoyed coming."

"Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification." Walter began as Oliver walked around the office. "We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy."

"That's neat." Oliver interrupted, the called out to Walter's secretary, "Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please?"

"Sweetheart," Moira said, gesturing at her son. "Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit." She motioned towards a chair. Oliver looked at her warily.

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down."

The three stood awkwardly for a moment, before Walter pressed on.

"The company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name." he said. Oliver nodded.

"That's nice." He agreed.

"We'll all be there," Moira began delicately, "And I would like for you to be there as well, but if it's too much—"

Oliver smiled to put him mother at ease. "I'll be fine, Mom. I promise."

Moira took a breath. "Oliver, I want you to know that if you ever decide you would like to work here, in your company- your families' company, you will always have a place. Let me finish," she said sharply, cutting him off. "I know that you are not ready for anything like that right now. I know that your… experiences over the last five years have changed you. And I know that you've been pretending to be the same boy we lost so long ago to spare us any pain."

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was NOT what he had been expecting. All he had wanted to do was put his ARGUS designed worm program on the QC mainframe to help with his mission; he had even thought he would have to fend off demands that he takes up a position here. He hadn't expected his mother of all people to call him out on his carefully constructed act.

"Now, I'm not going to push you to do anything right now. What I would ask of you is to find someone to talk to, to work through your time away, even if it's just Tommy. And when you feel you're ready to do… well, anything, then please let us know. And we'll support you one hundred percent."

He couldn't look at his mother; instead he glanced over at Walter who gave him a comforting nod. Oliver nodded back. "Ex-excuse me." Oliver said hoarsely as he rose from his seat and quickly walked out of the office. Moira sighed and looked to her husband.

"Too much?" she asked.

Walter smiled kindly. "Maybe a tad." He conceded. "But I dare say he needed to hear it.

Out in the elevator bay, Oliver was mashing the button and praying the lift would get there faster. Finally, the door opened and he all but leapt inside. Repeatedly hitting the 'door close' button, he breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed, leaving him alone in the car. He laid his head against the cool metal of the doors as it made the long trek back down to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at CNRI, Laurel and Joanna were briefing Emily Nocenti on what to expect with the coming trial.

"Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck." Joanna was saying. Emily looked back at the two lawyers in angry disbelief.

"This isn't about the money." She argued. "I just want justice for my father."

"Emily," Laurel started gently, "there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people." She explained. Emily just shook her head.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known- and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up." She said determinedly. Laurel gave her a small smile.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." She said.

"And it won't." the three turned to see Quentin Lance walk in with three patrol officers behind him.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go, no arguments." The last part was directed at his daughter, who looked back at him unimpressed.

"I'm a lawyer. I live to argue." She stated.

"I'm your father. I live to keep you safe." He replied bluntly.

Joanna, sensing the building argument between father and daughter, gently took Emily's arm. "Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes, why not do that? Thank you." Quentin said, and then gestured to the three cops. "Please, go with them." he said to the first two, who followed the two ladies out of the office. He held back the third.

"Stay there." He ordered.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. Might I remind you of what happened the LAST time? Two cops lost their lives!" she whispered.

"Yeah, well… I gave them an extra-through briefing this time. These guys are going to be hyper-vigilant."

"Look, if the Triad comes after me, then let them come after me!" she hissed. "I'm a lot less defenseless this time around, and a lot more armed. And the shotgun has more than one round in it."

"Thank god for that," Lance muttered. "Look, I know it's a risk to the guys, but Somers made threats today, and I can't have them protecting Joanna and Emily Nocenti and not my daughter!" he fidgeted, and Laurel noticed.

"Dad, what did you do?" she demanded.

Lance sighed. "I MAY have threatened Somers." Laurel groaned. "So as you can imagine, I'm a bit more worried about you now than I was the first time, and THAT'S saying something.

Laurel shook her head at her father. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Lance shrugged and gave her a card. "This is the number for their car." He told her. "If something feels hinky, call them. They won't be far away."

"Joy." Laurel said sarcastically.

Later that evening on the docks, a stunning Asian woman in a red dress and stark white hair walked into Somer's office.

"Thank you for coming." He said. The woman walked up to the desk and gave a cold smile.

"Anything for a friend." China White said amicably.

"We're not friends." Somers countered. "You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port."

"For which you're paid a lot of money." She responded.

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me." He shot back. "You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was."

"Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem." China White stated. "Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her."

"Don't be an idiot." Somers snarled at the woman. "You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground."

China White smiled coldly. "Then we kill Miss Lance."

* * *

It was after eight in the evening when Thea made her way back to Merlyn Manor. She made her way down to the garage, where Roy was still working.

"No, listen Jason," Roy was saying as Thea entered the garage. She saw him pacing at the far end, talking on his cellphone. "Think of this as an advertising opportunity. Yes, I'm aware that you would be advertising to people who would never set foot in the Glades, but if you do a good job, word of mouth will spread… look, I'm not asking you to do it for free, just a steep discount!" He sighed in annoyance. "Because the less it costs up front, the more money that will go to the Merlyn Clinic. You know how much that clinic means to the Glades…. Look, do it for $2500 per car, and I'll throw in an additional $2500 per car from my own fee." Thea smiled in amazement at her boyfriend. "Yeah, you heard me right. Did I mention there was a Tucker in there? Great! Thank you! No, there are a couple that only need a little work, I'll have them delivered to you on Friday. No more than five, I promise. Thanks, Jay. I owe you one." With that, Roy hung up and let out a long sigh.

Thea took the opportunity to walk up to him, making sure to make a little noise as not to scare him. "So, how's it looking?" she asked.

"Pretty god, actually." Roy replied. "I got ten cars that I can send for bodywork after only a little work; the rest are going to take some real effort. Some of the parts I'm going to need are really hard to find."

"I'm sure Malcolm knows a supplier or two." Thea offered.

Roy shrugged. "I know a few guys. I'm sure I can find the parts, I'm just iffy on how long it will take."

"I heard you on the phone just now." Thea said. "You know; you don't have to pay anything yourself. Let Malcolm take care of it. He's a billionaire, he can handle it."

Roy shook his head. "The less money he spends fixing them, the more he can give to the clinic. He's already shelling out a lot as it is; best not make it any more."

Thea smiled fondly at Roy. "You are a special kind of something, Roy. Don't ever change."

"Uh… thanks?" Roy replied uncertainly.

"Now come on, you can give me a lift home."

"You actually came back here so I could give you a ride back to YOUR mansion?" Roy asked.

Thea shrugged. "I wanted to give you a kiss goodnight."

"Fine." Roy wiped his hands on a rag, then reached over to a bin and pulled something out. To her puzzlement, Roy handed Thea a very expensive looking watch.

"It's not even my birthday." She quipped.

"I found that in the bin earlier." Roy said. "I'm guessing that Malcolm must have taken it off and forgotten it."

Thea growled softly. _Forgotten her ass…_ "Well, I'll make sure to give it to him tomorrow. And I'll tell him exactly where he can stick it."

* * *

The following evening Tommy and Laurel were trying to enjoy a quiet meal at home- well, as much as they could with the impending threat of a Triad hit hanging over Laurel.

"How did Sin take the news?" Tommy was asking his girlfriend.

"Not well. She enjoys these dinners." Laurel replied, taking a small sip of water. "And then, when I told her why, she wanted to come over and help protect me. I just had to tell her I wanted her as far away from the Triad as she could get, and short of sending her to Gotham, Queen Manor as good a place as any."

Tommy looked at her quizzically. "Who do you know in Gotham?"

"A friend from college." She replied, then sighed. "I just wish the bitch would attack already. And I'm not happy that dad put those cops out there."

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe they're on the take?" he suggested.

Laurel gave him a look. "No, they aren't. Well, at least he has them wearing body armor. It helps to make them hyper-vigilant."

"Well, at least we'll know if anybody tries to come up here-"

Knock-Knock

Laurel gave Tommy a look. "You just HAD to say something, didn't you?" Grabbing her tonfa, Laurel cautiously made her way to the front door and looked out the peephole. To her surprise, she saw Oliver standing out in the hall. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "Ollie! Hey!"

Oliver gave her a strained smile. "Hey, Laurel. Is everything okay? I saw a couple of cops down on the street..."

"We're fine." She said quickly. "Just my dad over-reacting a bit. Come in, please!" She ushered Oliver into the apartment before closing and securing the door once more. Oliver noted this- along with the weapon in her hand- with a raised eyebrow, and Laurel sighed. "Okay, so I MAY have pissed off the Triads with the whole Nocenti case." She admitted. "Better to be safe than sorry."

Oliver looked to Tommy, who just shrugged. "Don't look at me; I think she's nuts."

A gentle hand on his arm brought his attention back to Laurel. "What's wrong, Ollie?"

Oliver stayed silent for a long moment, seemingly trying to put words to his feelings. Finally, he spoke. "I went to the office and had a conversation with my mother yesterday." He began.

"She already had the furniture picked out?" Tommy joked.

Oliver shook his head. "She told me she didn't want me to work there if I wasn't comfortable with it. Then she told me almost exactly the same thing that you did." He added, looking at Laurel. "She advised going to see a shrink or something; talk about my feelings." He let out a heavy sigh. "When I was found," he began, "and was brought back home, I made a conscious choice to act like the 'old' Ollie. I did that because I didn't want everyone to be worried about me all of the time. I didn't want to bother you- any of you- with my pain. So I came back, acted like my old self- but at every turn I have people telling me that I'm faking it, they KNOW I'm faking it, and that I don't have to fake it!"

"Maybe you should listen to them?" Tommy suggested.

"That's not the point!" Oliver exclaimed. "I never wanted anyone to see how...how...how DAMAGED I am!"

"Oliver." Laurel said softly, drawing his attention to her. "Whether you like it or not, we already knew you were damaged. I mean, how couldn't you be?" She asked rhetorically. "What you must have went through to survive for five years- no one goes through that and comes out unchanged. So instead of fighting us at every turn and trying to pretend that you're still the same spoiled brat that broke my heart, why don't you try accepting the fact that we love you; that we want to support you, and accept our help if we offer it?"

Oliver chuckled sadly. "You have no reason to want to help me, Laurel." He said. "Not after what I pulled."

"Well, I did hate you for a long time, Ollie." She admitted. "But quite frankly, nothing I could do to you would compare to what you've already been through; and I think you beat yourself up enough as it is."

"I just don't want to be a burden on anyone..."

"You're not a burden, Ollie." Tommy interrupted. "You're our friend. You're practically my brother, and have been since long before Thea was born." He walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look, my Mom's clinic offers counseling for Vets with PTSD. It's completely confidential- nothing you say there will ever be revealed ANYWHERE. If you want to try talking to someone, and it's too uncomfortable talking to us, then try there." Sensing that there had been enough serious talk, Tommy gave him a grin. "And if you want to try your hand at honest work in the meantime, you could always come work for me."

Oliver gave him a look. "Really." He deadpanned.

"Sure! You could be my Executive Assistant!"

Oliver chuckled. "I doubt I'm as leggy as you would prefer."

"His current EA is 65 and about 5 foot 1." Laurel said with a satisfied smirk. "One of the few things Malcolm and I agree on."

Oliver actually laughed at that. "I bet..." He trailed off, then frowned. "Did you hear that?" He asked the pair.

Tommy's head turned towards the windows. "Laur, you're sure Sin stayed at Thea's tonight?"

"Positive."

"Well, shit."

Suddenly, there was a tremendous crash as something impacted the front door. The door stubbornly held, though. Oliver looked at Laurel. "Triad?" He guessed.

"Probably." She growled. "Take cover!" She yelled at the two before diving over the back of the couch. Tommy and Oliver made a beeline for the bedroom, and entered just in time for a smallish Asian man to burst through the window with a pistol in his hand. Without even thinking, Tommy grabbed the man's outstretched arm and twisted it hard, dislocating both the wrist and the elbow along with yanking it out of its socket. The man yelled in pain and dropped the gun, which Tommy kicked back towards Oliver. "Get the gun!" He yelled at Oliver, even as he followed up his attack with a punch to the throat, then wrapped his arm around his neck and yanked him into the apartment, letting the momentum carry him around in a tight spin that ended when the man's back impacted the edge of Laurel's dresser. He hit with a terrific crack, and Tommy dropped the disabled man to the ground. He looked at Oliver, who had picked the gun up and was staring at him in surprise. Tommy shrugged. "What did you think I was learning from my dad with Thea? Knitting?" He stepped over the man and pulled open a drawer on the desk; inside was a 9mm Glock. He took it out just as he heard the front door crash open, and then a large blast of a shotgun. "Let's go."

After Laurel had dived over the couch, she immediately reached under it and pulled out her fully loaded shotgun. As she flicked the safety off she heard the fight in her bedroom and winced. Knowing Tommy (and Oliver) could take care of themselves is a lot different than them having to actually do it. All thoughts of the men were swept aside as the front door finally burst open, revealing a large Asian man with an Uzi. Before he could even bring it to bear, though, Laurel lifted the shotgun and fired, hitting the man in the upper chest with a beanbag round. "Wrong house, mother fucker!" She snarled, sending another blast at the doorway, driving the other Triad members back. Tommy and Oliver came into the living room just in time to see several men on the fire escape with weapons pointed right at Laurel. Without even thinking, both men lifted their own weapons and fired, shattering the glass and sending the gangsters to the ground in a bloody heap.

Laurel saw another figure approaching the door, and fired off three rounds in quick succession. She tried for a fourth, but by now the gun was empty. "Shit!" She cursed, and looked up in time to see a small hand toss something into her apartment. Almost immediately she recognized it as a police-issue flash-bang grenade. "Down!" She yelled again, diving on the other side of her couch just as the grenade exploded. Tommy and Oliver hadn't been as quick to get down, and were momentarily dazed. Before they could orient themselves again, a member of the Triad darted through the door and launched an attack at the two men. Laurel stood up to help, but on instinct turned back towards the door and lifted the butt of her shotgun to her face- just in time to intercept the knife that had been thrown by China White.

The white-haired assassin entered the apartment with a scowl on her face. "My employer wants you dead." She told Laurel.

The lawyer scoffed. She was terrified, but she wouldn't give the Asian woman the pleasure of seeing her fear. "So he sends his errand girl?" She scoffed. "If your employer really wanted me dead, he should have sent more men. Or at least, more competent men." Snarling in rage, China White darted in to attack, but drew back quickly when Laurel tossed the shotgun at her face. Laurel quickly picked up her tonfas and moved to attack, but was immediately put on the defensive.

Seeing Laurel facing down one of his most hated foes, Oliver decided to throw caution to the wind against his opponent. Figuring he could just tell Tommy he was copying the moves that his friend was making later, Oliver launched an all-out attack on his attacker. With Tommy's help they managed to make quick work of the man- just in time to hear Laurel cry out in pain as China White managed to slip past her defense and open a long gash on her stomach. Before she could follow up the attack, Oliver grabbed the first weapon he saw- a table knife- and threw it at the assassin, knocking the weapon out of her head. China White looked up in surprise, and their eyes met. At once, she recognized him from their previous encounter. Knowing how dangerous he was, she decided that discretion was the better part of valor and turned to escape out the door-

And was met by the butt of John Diggle's gun to her temple.

She collapsed to the ground in a daze as Diggle covered her. Before she could even try to get up, she heard Laurel say "Hey!" She groggily turned towards the lawyer-

And was knocked unconscious by a swing from Laurel's tonfa.

"That's for Victor Nocenti, you crazy ass bitch!" She snarled.

Tommy sank wearily into a nearby chair. He looked at Oliver with a tired smile. "And THAT'S why you should be glad that she isn't mad at you anymore."

Oliver looked at Diggle, who shrugged. "And that's another reason you should be glad you have a bodyguard." He said, and Oliver nodded in thanks.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before Quentin Lance arrived at the apartment, and by that time, it was a full blown circus. No less than ten police cars were parked outside the buildings, their lights still flashing; patrol officers scoured the sidewalks and clambered up the fire escape collecting evidence. Three ambulances and the coroner's van were parked outside, and as each member of the Triad was brought down, they were put into one or the other. Six Triad members- plus China White herself- had stormed Laurel's apartment; three left in body bags, the other four on stretchers. China White had the dubious honor of being secured to her gurney by no less than eight pairs of handcuffs- two on each arm, two on each ankle.

On the ground it was no better. Two other Triad members had tried to take out Diggle, and he had made them pay.

That's what you get for fucking with an Army Ranger.

And sadly, the two cops had been killed as well. But their manner of deaths was puzzling the cops. "It's the damndest thing I've ever seen." Lance heard one detective say to his partner. "All these gooks with machine guns, but our boys look like they were taken out by a sniper!"

Lance winced at the language; if the Lieutenant heard that remark, Benson would find himself spending a weekend in racial sensitivity training.

The Detective ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, and when he finally entered his daughter's apartment, he saw Laurel being checked out by an EMT while Oliver, Tommy and Diggle all gave statements to Hilton.

"Your boyfriend did a good job, Miss Lance." The EMT was telling Laurel as Quentin joined them.

"Well, good first aid technique is a perquisite for this apartment." She joked, and then gave a tired smile to Quentin. "I'm alright, Daddy." She assured him.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said gruffly, giving her a quick once over. He turned to the EMT. "Is she really okay, or is she just saying that?"

"The cut was relatively shallow." The man said. "Her boyfriend did a good job of bandaging it. Other than that, there's some bruising from the fight that can be treated with ice and some Tylenol. Your daughter knows how to take care of herself in a fight." He opined.

"Not as much relief as you'd think." Lance grumbled. When the EMT stepped away, Quentin looked at his daughter in concern. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"The Triad launched an all-out attack on my home." Laurel said in an obvious tone of voice. "Tommy and Oliver fought the ones coming through the window, and I held them off at the door with my shotgun. When I ran out of ammo they breached, and Ollie and Tommy fought one of the guys while I held off China White. We fought, she tagged me, someone threw a knife that disarmed her, and she turned to run, only to be knocked out by Mr. Diggle."

"I put her on the ground, Detective, but she knocked her out." Dig said, nodding at Laurel with a smile.

"Bitch ruined my apartment. And don't say it!" she said quickly, cutting off both her father AND Tommy. "They would have come for me no matter where I lived."

"Did she say anything to point to who was behind this?" Quentin asked.

Laurel shook her head. "She only said her employer wanted me dead."

"That would be Martin Somers."

"She didn't name him." Laurel pointed out.

Quentin chuckled mirthlessly. "He doesn't know that. And he all but threatened you in my presence. Hilton and I will go down to the docks and pick his ass up in an hour or two." He turned to Diggle. "Did you see what happened to the officers I put out on the street?"

Dig shook his head. "No. Shortly after Mr. Queen went up, I walked over to ask them for a light- but they were already dead. Then I got jumped by two of those Triad punks. But I have to say, I don't think they killed them."

"Why's that?" Quentin asked.

"I didn't get to see much before I got jumped," he admitted, "but what I did see was two shots clean through the head, one in each officer. And no powder residue apparent on the windshield, which had two holes. In my opinion, it looked like a sniper took them out."

"So the Triad has snipers now?" Hilton said, coming over to them.

"Or they hired one." Diggle offered. "But if that was the case, why not use the sniper to take out Miss Lance?"

"Well, until we get this sorted out—"

"I'll move in with Tommy." Laurel offered to the surprise of her father.

Tommy gave a nervous chuckle. "Which means that WE are moving in with my dad, as I sold my apartment months ago." He admitted.

Laurel sighed. "On second thought—"

"You know, my father had a small set of apartments built on the top floor of Queen Consolidated." Oliver offered. "The building has private security, and a personal elevator. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for you to stay there.

"That's a… a good idea." Quentin said with a wince.

Tommy smirked. "Bet that hurt."

"You have no idea."

In the end, Oliver called his mother to have her open the apartments up for Tommy and Laurel. She readily agreed and offered to meet them personally to let them in. And while Quentin helped his daughter move to her new temporary home, Oliver slipped away from Diggle to don his hood.

A short time later at the docks, Martin Somers was hurriedly stuffing bundles of cash into a case.

"Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance." He growled to his bodyguard. "Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen." He closed up the case and looked back to his man. "Tell Wallace to get the boat ready." He ordered. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Wallace? Wallace, you copy?" the man asked into his radio. There was no response. "Wallace?"

 ** _Wallace isn't here._** A familiar voice sounded on the radio, and Somer's face filed with dread as he recognized The Arrow. _**But I am.**_

"We need to move, now." He ordered. "Move!"

"Sir, we've got six men out there." The man argued, but Somers pulled him along.

"It's not enough. Move it!" he ordered as they ran out of the building.

Soon it was pandemonium as The Hood leapt from walk way to walkway, staying one step ahead of the guard's bullets and taking them out, one at a time. He spied Somers running into a building as he killed the last guard.

"Somers!" he shouted, jumping down to the ground and following him.

In the building, Somers was running as fast as he could, trying to get away. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough. An arrow pinned him to a crate at the far end of the room. "Oh, God, no, no, no…" he cried out as The Hood stalked up, nocking another arrow.

"He can't help you." The Hood growled. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti." He let the arrow fly, pinning is right shoulder to the crate.

"I can't! The Triad will kill me."

"The Triad's not your concern right now!" The Hood snarled. At Somers reluctance, he let another arrow fly, right below the man's crotch.

"All right, all right, all right!" Somers cried out. "It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad." He sobbed.

"Acting on whose instructions? Whose?" he shouted, shooting another arrow right above the man's head.

"All right, all right! It was mine." He confessed. "It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."

"What about tonight?" The Hood growled.

"We knew we couldn't kill Nocenti, not with that Lance bitch sniffing around. She'd keep coming after me, even if the kid was iced. So the Triad decided to kill her! I swear, it was their idea."

"Made possible by you." The Hood snarled. In the distance he heard sirens approaching. Deciding there was enough evidence now, she delivered a devastating punch to the man, knocking him out. Then sticking the recording arrow in the crate next to Somer's head, The Hood quickly slipped out of the warehouse and into the night.

* * *

The next morning when Oliver entered the den for Breakfast, he paused to listen to the latest news report with a great deal of satisfaction.

"…a violent assault on crusading lawyer Laurel Lance by the Triad was thankfully stopped last night by the attorney herself. According to sources in the SCPD, the leader of the Triad in Starling City Chien Na Wei, also known as China White, led a band of armed men in storming Miss Lance's apartment. But Miss Lance, her boyfriend Thomas Merlyn, and a third unnamed guest managed to turn the attack back on their attackers and subdue the criminals for the police to take in. The attack was later discovered to be connected to the Martin Somers trial. In related news, Martin Somers himself was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti, and collusion in the attempted murder of Laurel Lance. Unnamed sources say that Martin Somers was found pinned to a crate by several arrows, along with a recorded confession of his crimes. Mr. Somers will be in court later today…'

"Tommy's gonna be pissed that they called him 'Thomas'." Thea said with a smirk as she finished off the last of her juice. "And possibly that he was identified as the boyfriend, and not 'fellow bad-ass'."

"I'm just glad they are alright." Oliver said. 'And glad they left my name out of it.'

"How about you?" Thea asked. "Are you alright?"

Oliver shrugged. "Just some bumps and bruises. I can honestly say I've had worse." He tried to joke, but it fell flat even to his ears. "Still, my face is pretty enough for the cameras today."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Moira asked as she and Walter walked in. "You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do." Oliver replied. "And I want to say something as well." He didn't see Thea wince behind him.

"You're sure?" Moira asked.

Oliver gave her a tight smile. "Don't worry. I promise I won't embarrass the family."

"Here's to hoping." Thea muttered to herself.

A short time later at the sight of the future Robert Queen Applied Sciences building, press and invited guests milled about as the Queen family made their way onto the stage. In the crowd stood Laurel, Tommy and Sin- who tried to snag a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, only to have it taken away by Tommy.

"Nice try, slick." He said with a wink before taking a sip. Laurel raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

"I deserved that drink." Sin complained. "Especially after that stunt you two pulled last night?"

"What stunt? Having you stay at the Queen's so you wouldn't be caught in the crossfire?"

"I could have helped you take down those Yakuza punks!" Sin stated hotly.

"First, they were Triad, not Yakuza. Yakuza is the Japanese mob." Laurel clarified. "And second, I don't want you anywhere near a fight like that! I don't care how much training time you're putting in with Thea."

Sin made to reply, but was shushed by Tommy. "Quiet, the speech is starting."

"I hope Oliver doesn't do anything…" Laurel worried as Walter began to speak.

"Good afternoon, and thank you all for coming." He began. "Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center." There was polite applause. "Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company, and vision, are his greatest legacies. And here to give further voice to Robert's vision is a very important legacy of his, his son, Oliver." There were slightly louder applause and many more camera flashes as Oliver walked up to the podium.

Oliver smiled thinly as he looked out into the crowd, allowing the photographers a few moments to take their shots before he started speaking. "Good morning. As you all know, my name is Oliver Queen, and Robert Queen was my father." He paused, trying to gather his words. The pause carried on long enough that some in the crowd began whispering amongst themselves, wondering what the Queen heir was up to. "My father…" he took a steading breath. "My father wasn't always a good man." He started, and Moira and Thea exchanged a worried, if subtle, look. "He wasn't always an honest man. And he didn't always do what was best for this city, if he felt it wasn't best for business. But my father loved this city." He continued, his voice growing stronger. "He loved his family. And he was willing to sacrifice everything to see us safe. The last thing we talked about, before the Gambit went down, was that he felt he hadn't done enough for this city." He revealed to startled gasps. "He wanted to do so much more, but he will never get the opportunity now. So now it is up to us, the surviving Queens, to carry on his legacy. The Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center will be overseeing the development of cutting edge technology that will be used in ever field, from defense to medical. And I make this promise to you- when it comes time to manufacture the devices this center comes up with for the mass market, those manufacturing jobs will be right here in Starling City. Thank you." He finished, walking back to his seat at the crowd applauded loudly. He passed Walter, who gave him an encouraging smile as he walked back to the podium, and sat down between his mother and sister. Moira leaned in close and told him, "Your father would be so proud of you." Oliver smiled and looked to his sister. "So, how did I do?" he asked.

Thea gave him an appraising look. "I've heard better speeches." She said after a moment, and then grinned. "But not many."

Oliver nudged her shoulder warmly, then turned back to listen to Walter as he continued to speak.

* * *

Later that night Diggle made his way back to Queen Consolidated after receiving a call from Felicity. Heading up to the 39th floor, Diggle found her in her office, still working.

"You know," he said as he entered, "I was surprised not to see you at the dedication today. As the new head of Applied Sciences, I figured that you would have to make a speech."

Felicity chuckled. "Well, they did want me to, but then I told Mrs. Queen that if I had to walk up to that podium and speak, there was a better than average chance that I'd vomit over the first two rows."

Diggle winced. "Well, THAT would have been something for the cameras."

"I know, right?" she shook her head. "Anyways, that got me out of THIS press conference. But Mrs. Queen made it a point to tell me that she would schedule some public speaking lessons for me."

"Almost made a clean getaway." Diggle joked.

Felicity sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. But that's not why I called you." She handed him a thumb drive. "Everything you want or need to know about Floyd Lawton, AKA—"

"Deadshot." Diggle finished

"If I can suggest something?" Felicity started. "If you give this information to Lyla, be honest with her. Especially if you want to get back together with her."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Diggle said. He smiled at her. "Thank you for this."

"Go get 'em, John." She said cheekily as Diggle took his leave.

* * *

Several days later, China White was led through a veritable maze of concrete corridors until, finally, she reached a heavy metal door. A buzz sounded and one of the guards pulled open the door, after which the other led her into a darkened room. She was pushed down onto a cold metal chair none to gently and secured at the wrists and ankles before the guard stepped back behind her. After a few moments of silence, Chien hissed in annoyance. "Well?" she called out. "Let's get this started."

A voice chuckled in the dark. "Welcome, Chien Na Wei. It's been a long time… and, finally, here we are." The lights turned on, and it took a few moments for China White to blink the spots clear before she recognized the woman sitting across from her.

Amanda Waller smiled coldly. "What took you so long?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** As most of you reading my work may have noticed, I'm not the most sensitive bloke around. My language is coarse, and normally I make no apologies for that.

This may be my _one_ exception.

I physically winced when I typed out the word 'gook'. This is a horribly offensive racial epithet that has no place in a modern society. But I felt that in this case, where an older cop is working a crime scene where two of his colleagues were murdered, he wouldn't really care about being sensitive to another culture. This ONE time, I deeply apologize for using such an offensive word.

 **A/N:** On a whim, I watched the finale of Star Trek: Voyager. I didn't realize it at the time, but it's story structure is very similar to Past Is Prologue.

The song sung by Sin was 'An Irish Lullaby (Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra) by J.R. Shannon

And this is why I didn't want to start posting before I had the whole thing written. I'll be honest, I've been struggling with this one. I have the whole thing outlined, but a lot of the connective story for the big set pieces still needs to be created, and I've hit a wall. I've decided that, instead of struggling, I'll switch over to one of my many other ideas, bang a chapter of that out, then come back to this one. But I want to make it clear- I will post no more of this story until it is almost completely done, and once it is I will post one chapter a week again. I'm only posting this chapter today because I've seen Wonder Woman in theaters twice and it is fucking AWESOME.

Meanwhile, here are the three other stories I will be working on. And to be clear, one of them I had somewhat planned out before even Batman v Superman came to theaters.

A Game of Shadows: Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts looked like it would be fun- until he was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament against his will. Now the Fourth Champion, Harry will have to match wits against fellow Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory, Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour, and the Shadow Academy's champion Thea Queen. Who are the Shadow Academy, what is their connection to the ancient organization the League of Shadows, and what does their headmaster, the enigmatic Ra's al Ghul, want with Harry? A Harry Potter/Berlantiverse crossover where everyone is a member of the League of Assassins.

Gods and Monsters: Five years ago the Queen's Gambit was lost at sea with all hands, including it's owner Robert Queen and his 12 year old daughter, Thea. So it's a bit of a shock to everyone when Thea Queen walks into the Starling City Police Department and informs them that she is alive. But while the city and her family celebrate the fact that Starling's princess was back from the dead, Thea must carry out her secret and sacred mission of defending the weak and stopping Malcolm's undertaking- a mission given to her by her true father, Zeus. A Berlantiverse story where Thea is one of three children of Zeus, and who has spent most of her time away being trained by the Amazons.

A Schism in Time: Sara Lance died for the third time on October 8th, 2014. Only this time, she didn't; saved instead by a mysterious speedster in yellow. Who is Sa'd Al Ghul? Why did she save Sara? Why does she want to kill Malcolm Merlyn? And most importantly where- or WHEN- did she come from?


End file.
